Through The Looking Glass
by Balthazar23
Summary: In his third year Albus Dumbledore comes clean to Harry. Harry claims his inheritance and is entrusted in the care of the Headmaster himself. Someone goes missing without a trace and Harry must find a way to handle the burden of being the Wizarding Worlds savior, main pairing will be Harry and Hermione, rating may change. Harry becomes Dumbledore's apprentice in my story they're 15
1. Chapter 1

Harry dwelled upon his previous year at Hogwarts, he saved the school! From Tom Riddles basilisk. He has friends! At first he thought that his friends had possibly forgotten him but the second year at Hogwarts proved they would actually stand by him for better or for worse. Soon the car stopped at the house in Little Whinging and Harry laid eyes upon the perfectly trimmed lawn and the budding flowers in the garden. Harry made his way up the stairs to the smallest bedroom and started to pack away his things. The day passed fast and soon the sun fell.

It was a warm night in Little Whinging, not a noise could be heard. In the smallest room of number 4 Privet Drive laid Harry Potter. Jet black messy hair, emerald green eyes. He stood 5'4 and was much skinnier than an average boy his age. He wore oversized pajamas that were worn from lack of proper washing. He was sound asleep. Suddenly, there was a noise at the window, pecking at the glass. Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Harry made his way through the clutter that scattered the floor.

" _what could that be? At this hour"_ Harry thought to himself

Harry made his way over to his window and was surprised to see a brown barn owl. Harry opened the window and the owl climbed into the room. The owl stuck out its leg for Harry, presenting a letter. Harry carefully removed the letter. Harry unrolled the parchment and begun to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry, I hope you have arrived back at your relatives without any incident. I think the best way to start is by saying in many ways, I have wronged you. I have withheld things from you with the intentions of keeping you safe. But, after the trials you have faced I can see now that you deserve to make these decisions for yourself. I was close to your parents Harry and they left their final requests in my trust, a trust I have broken. You were not supposed to be left with your Aunt and Uncle's care. In the case of your parents death you were to be left with your godfather Sirius Black, Sirius now resides in Azkaban. So I could not put you in his care. However, your parents had more than one person to care for you in the case of their death. In the case that Sirius was unwilling or unable to care for you, guardianship was to be entrusted to me. I was supposed to be the one to care for you and provide you the home you needed. The reason I left you on your relatives doorstep was because of the special protections on their home. When your mother sacrificed herself to save you her blood protected you, the same blood that runs through your aunts veins. It made it unable for anyone wishing to harm you to find you. After the fall of Voldemort their was chaos, any of his followers would've sought you out to seek vengeance for their master, so I made the decision that you would be safest at their home. I however did not consider the dangers from inside the home. The lack of love they have shown you is something that has shocked me beyond that I can say. I thought perhaps even if they couldn't love you as their own they'd at least give you the things that any human being deserves, like respect and proper food and living space. I am so sorry Harry, I should've checked up on you, I should've stepped in, I should have listened to your parents wishes. I can only ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me. Now I will do all I can to regain your trust and make this right. And to do that I will be arriving at your home tomorrow at 8am. We will be traveling to Gringotts so you may claim your inheritance. The Potter family has a vast fortune and once had immense political power. I kept these things from you because I wished you to have a normal childhood, as normal as you could being the boy who lived. But I am giving you the choice to accept the responsibilities of your family. I would also like to make right on your parents wishes and extend an invitation to become a part of my family, the way it was supposed to be. I can understand if you do not wish this but I however find myself duty bound to try._

 _Love, Albus Dumbledore_

Harry slowly sat down and took in everything he had read.

 _"I was supposed to live with the Headmaster? Who is Sirius Black? Vast fortune?"_ Harry's mind was going a mile a minute.

Harry had a mix of emotions, he felt betrayed but he also understood some of the Headmasters reasonings, even if he didn't agree with them. Harry couldn't even be sure if he would've made different decisions himself in the Headmasters position. He had to at least give the Headmaster credit for owning up to his mistakes. He was also close enough to his parents to have their will, which meant that they trusted him. He decided that he should at least give the Headmaster a chance. Harry decided that now would be a good time to get to bed. It had to be close to 11pm and he had to get up early for the Headmaster's arrival. Harry laid down in his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II_

 _Heir to the throne_ __

Harry awoke, he leaned over and put on his round glasses. He looked over at his clock which read 7:00am. Harry slowly got out of bed and tried to find something decent to wear, which proved to be difficult. Most of his clothes were too big and very worn.

" _I can't go to the bank looking homeless, but this is all I have!"_ Harry angrily thought to himself.

Harry decided his school robes would be his best bet, at least they were plain black and could pass, at least they were clean. Harry changed into them and patiently waited for the Headmaster to show up. It wouldn't be any good to see his Aunt and Uncle at this time, he'd have a list of chores and wouldn't be able to leave with the Headmaster. Harry sat there going over the Headmaster's letter in his head over and over again. He was nervous to see the Headmaster again, he didn't know exactly how to feel about the man. He still had Harry's respect that was for sure, he had made some mistakes. But everyone makes mistakes and he couldn't hate the man solely because of that, the Headmaster had his safety in mind, and in fear, people didn't always make the best decisions. How could the Headmaster have known his relatives would treat him the way they have? He blamed the Headmaster for not checking up on him and for not mentioning this man Sirius Black and how the Headmaster himself was supposed to care for him. He could find it in himself to forgive the Headmaster though. People deserve a second chance, maybe not everyone, but Harry decided what the Headmaster had done didn't condemn him for life and owning up to his actions showed a lot of courage. The time went by slowly for him while he waited for the Headmaster to arrive. Eventually it was 8:00am when suddenly a yell drew Harry from his thoughts.

"You get down here boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled angrily.

Harry sprung up from his bed and ran downstairs. The sight before him was his Aunt and Uncle staring slack jawed at the Headmaster. The Headmaster was wearing long sliver robes and a small smile on his face.

"What are you doing wearing those?! In my house! Walking around here like a freak!" Vernon yelled. Vernon made his way towards Harry intending to grab him when suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I am appalled by the way you have treated Harry! I cannot believe the lack of love and decency shown towards your nephew!" The Headmaster looked towards Petunia with a look of pure disgust.

"This is your sisters son! Your flesh and blood! If your son had been placed with your sister she would've treated him as her own! Harry, grab your things, you will not be returning here," the Headmaster finished. The outburst from the Headmaster was all it took for Harry to immediately run up the stairs and grab his trunk that was still not unpacked. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and his belongings and made his way down the stairs to meet the Headmaster. The sight before Harry was his Aunt and Uncle sitting on the couch with the look of pure terror. Only then did Harry notice the hinges blown off the cupboard under the stairs and a joyless Dumbledore handing him his Nimbus.

"Take my arm Harry, hold on tight, do not let go," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry did as the Headmaster told him. He took the Headmaster's arm and suddenly it felt like he was being pulled through a tube he was much too small to fit in, and before he knew it he was standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. Professor Dumbledore noticed Harry's discomfort.

"That was apparition Harry, it is one of the most common forms of wizarding travel. It is very uncomfortable the first few times, shall we make our way to Diagon Ally?" Said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry quickly nodded and replied "of course sir."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and led the way through the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. The small bar was dimly lit and smoke permeated the air. It was early and only a few people were drinking their morning tea and eating breakfast.

"Oh Headmaster! Would you like the usual?" Tom the barman joyfully said.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Potter and I have some business to conduct today," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Oh Mr. Potter! Always a privilege to see you!" Tom said excitedly as he grasped Harry's hand and shook it. Harry nodded and politely smiled and shook Tom's hand.

"I'm afraid we must be going Tom," Professor Dumbledore interjected, ending the awkward situation. Professor Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder and urged him towards the entrance of Diagon Ally.

"Sir, I know that I stopped Voldemort when I was a baby, but I was just a baby and I don't think it was anything I did. Why is everyone so crazy about seeing me?" Harry asked quizzingly.

Dumbledore thought a moment before answering.

"Well Harry that is hard to say. To start, not many people know what happened that night in Godric's Hallow. And on the other hand, you come from a very wealthy and powerful family, politically and magically. Your fame as the Boy Who Lived only amplifies people's desire to meet you and be in your good graces," Professor Dumbledore carefully answered.

Harry thought about what the Headmaster had said to him. He now, at least, understood, even if he disagreed. They made their way into Diagon Ally and as always, the sights amazed Harry. A bright warm day, dozens of witches and wizards going about their business, this was a normal day for them Harry thought. And to him, this was still so new and amazing. And how it was sad seeing how they took all of this beauty for granted, then again if he had grown up with magic he'd be less amazed with it too. Harry and Professor Dumbledore made their way down the main street towards the bank on the corner. The pair made their way towards the banks grand steps and through the main doors. The bank was the same as he remembered. Goblins on either side doing their work. The pair made their way over to the teller.

"What business do you have to conduct with Gringotts today?" The goblin asked professionally.

"I believe we have an appointment with Account Master Steel," Dumbledore replied just as professionally.

"Oh yes, the guard will escort you to his office immediately, have a pleasant day," the goblin finished, pointing towards the goblin guard who would be escorting them to the office. The guard nodded and led the way down a magnificent hallway lined with gold and engravings of the goblins rich history. They walked until they arrived at office 23.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Harry before he could open the door and spoke.

"Before you enter Harry, you must know I am not needed or entitled to be privy to the business of the House of Potter, I can offer you advice and guidance if you wish it, I however wish to notify you so I do not overstep my boundaries." He finished.

"I'd like for you to come with me sir, I'm over my head in this and anything you could do to help is welcomed," Harry replied honestly.

"Very well Harry, lets enter, I'm sure I don't have to say this but as a reminder, have the upmost respect for the goblins, one could be the greatest friend, or your worst enemy," he said before knocking on the door.

"Enter," said a voice.

Harry entered the office. It was large, one side had a black leather couch and two chairs with a coffee table in the center. The other half was a light and beautiful wooden desk with runes carved onto its surface. The room was full of natural light and the walls were a shade of white, the hardwood floors were also light. The room was very inviting.

"Account Master Steel, this is Harry Potter, we are here for his appointment," Dumbledore said professionally as he had with the teller.

"Of course you are, take a seat and make yourself comfortable, we're going to be going over a lot of things today," Account Master Steel replied.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore made their way towards the desk and took their seats across from Master Steel.

"So you have come here to claim your Lordship and birthright Mr. Potter, is that correct?" Master Steel asked.

"Um yes sir, and please, call me Harry," Harry replied nervously. Master Steel looked a bit shocked at first before quickly recovering.

"Very well Harry, the first step in the process of claiming your lordship is to identify who you are," Master Steel said. He then opened his desk drawer and placed on the a sliver bowl with a grey and black pool of liquid in it on top. He handed Harry a small dagger and instructed Harry to make a small cut on his hand and let the blood drip into the bowl. After Harry did as he was told the cut instantly healed itself. Master Steel looked down into the bowl for less than a minute before waving his hand over it as the new golden liquid disappeared and was replaced with the grey and black liquid it held previously.

"You are Harry James Potter, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, now we will get you the family ring and see if it accepts you as the next Lord Potter," Master Steel said. He stood up and went to the wall safe behind his desk and waved his hand in front of the many locks. They promptly followed his command and opened. Inside lay a single ring box which was red with pure gold etchings along the top and bottom. Master Steel returned to his seat and handed the box to Harry. Harry opened the box carefully and beheld the sight of the ring. It was blood red with an engraving of a griffin on the front. The band was gold with runes engraved all the way around it. Harry slowly slid the ring on to his right hands' ring finger. Harry felt immense warmth and power as the ring was slid on and it was over as fast as it came.

"Congratulations Lord Potter, you have become the 7th Lord Potter. The ring can be used as a last resort defense against danger. I, however, do not know what it can do, only that it could enable you to draw on your ancestors power if their Lord is close to death. It only has as much power as it has been filled with from the previous Potters, so use it wisely. The ring is also a portkey to any and all of the Potters many properties. Now I will present you with a bank statement that will include all of your holdings being managed by myself," Master Steel finished. He then slid a binder 15 pages thick towards Harry and smiled bearing his sharp teeth.

"I've condensed the stuff you need to know on the first two pages," Master Steel informed.

Harry took the binder and started to read. It had to be wrong he thought. The amount of money his family had amassed was ridiculous. It read that in liquid assets he had G442,108,482 galleons! That was more money that Harry could even comprehend. He also owned property and business all around the world. The main properties being the Ancestral Potter Manor and various vacation homes. His stock holdings were also vast. It took Harry a minute to comprehend it all, he went from someone owning nothing to someone who could own anything in a moment. It shook him to the core.

" _This is my legacy, I have to honor my family and bring the Potter name honor once more. This is what my parents left me and I'll be damned if I squander it,"_ Harry told himself.

"May I keep this Master Steel?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course Lord Potter, it will automatically update due to changes in your holdings, I also have an offer for you, a Gringotts card, it is of newer design. It will work in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world," Master Steel answered.

"Thank you Master Steel," Harry replied. Master Steel then touched the runes on his desk and a shiny black card appeared. It was a simple black card with golden numbers and his name on it. He handed it to Harry who took a moment to inspect it before putting it in his robes.

"Well Lord Potter, it looks like our business is concluded for the day. It was truly an honor to do business with you and I look forward to our future working together to build your wealth, may your vaults flow rich with gold," Master Steel finished.

Harry gave a small smile and replied,

"It was an honor to meet you Master Steel. It was a pleasure doing business with you and I look forward to our next meeting," Harry said. Harry and Professor Dumbledore made their way to the door and left the office. The guard was waiting for them and they made their way towards the door, the clock at the end of the hall read 11am. The pair made their way back to the tellers and out of the bank doors. As they made their way down the bank steps Professor Dumbledore spoke to Harry.

"We have much to discuss Harry, I think the first order of business is buying you a new wardrobe and anything else you might want, then we can eat lunch and discuss some important matters," Professor Dumbledore concluded.

"Ok sir that sounds like a good idea," Harry said.

The two made their way down the Ally towards the tailors that specialized in formal and dualist robes. He needed robes that asserted his new status, at least that's what the Headmaster has said. Harry was fitted for robes and cloaks for dueling. He was also fitted with robes to impress and impose his new status on people. It wasn't exactly something Harry wanted to do but he trusted the Headmaster. Afterwards the went to a clothing shop much more Harry's style and bought him a brand new wardrobe for everyday clothing. The Headmaster shrunk all of his bags and gave them to Harry to put in his pocket. They made their way through the Ally were Harry bought himself a new trunk that was much more secure. It was getting later, and Harry couldn't stop thinking about the "important matters" that the Headmaster wanted to discuss at lunch, the pair made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron when something caught Harry's eye. In the display case was a broom. It was the most beautiful broom Harry and ever seen. It was slick and refined it was calling to Harry. Harry instantly headed toward the shop it was in. At the counter was an old man. Harry approached the clerk.

"Hello sir, I was wondering about the broom in the display case," Harry asked.

"Oh that, new company called Firebolt, it's the fastest broom in the world. It's on its way to becoming the official broom of the league. I'm afraid that you'll be emptying your vault if you want to own that," the clerk replied.

"How much is it sir?" Harry asked.

"It will cost you G32,000 including registration fees," the clerk answered.

"I'll take one," Harry said taking out his card and handing it to the man. Harry then had to fill out some forms and he purchased the insurance. Afterward the Headmaster shrunk the broom with a smile and handed it back to Harry.

"I think it's about time we get back and discuss some important matters," the Headmaster said.

"Of course sir," Harry replied.

The pair made their way to the Leaky Caldron, they entered the bar. The clock read 3:45pm. They then approached the bar to talk to Tom.

"Hello Tom, I would like a private table for Mr. Potter and I," Dumbledore inquired.

"Of course Headmaster, right this way," Tom replied happily.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore followed Tom towards the back room where a small table for two.

"I'll be in to take your orders in a few minutes," Tom said.

Harry and Professor Dumbledore took their seats at the table and looked at their menus and decided what they would order when Tom returned.

"So Harry it's time for us to talk, I think the best place to start is your new status. You are now Lord Potter and that means you are part of Wizarding parliament, the Wizengamot. It is composed of fifty members from the most powerful families. All laws come through the Wizengamot. Recently the traditional thinkers and some darker families have ruled the scene. I have tried my best to further the rights of all people, I have however been losing. Such as werewolves and muggleborns, in our society someone muggleborn has a much harder time getting a job. And werewolves, who are inflicted with something that they can not control, are looked upon as dark," The Headmaster begun.

"But sir, Hermione is the most brilliant person I know and she's muggleborn," Harry defended fiercely.

"I know Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is one of the brightest students to grace Hogwart's halls in a very long time, that however doesn't change the opinions of the traditionalists. They are very closed minded and set in their ways, you will need to come up with your own voting agenda and then on the 15th you will need to claim your seat, until then we need to discuss your current arrangements. I am no longer your guardian, your lordship emancipated you. As I see it you have two options, you could live on your own at one of your many properties. As an alternative I would like to offer you an apprenticeship under me. I would offer you my mind and wisdom, my knowledge from decades of study and experience. I offer this to you in hopes that it will help you in any hardships that may come to pass. As we both know, trouble seems to find you Harry. As my apprentice, I would help you reach your full potential. You would come to live with me during the summer holidays and be under my tutelage. I can teach you elemental and blood magic, I can teach you things lost In the depths of time if only you are willing to dedicate yourself to the arts, willing to embrace magic with all of your being," The Headmaster concluded his offer.

Harry sat and thought about the Headmaster's offer.

" _I could learn so much from the Headmaster, he has defeated a dark lord before, and I have one constantly coming after me. If Voldemort successfully comes back somehow, I won't stand a chance. I only escaped the the basilisk because of luck. I can't count on luck,"_ Harry decided.

"I think I would like to accept the apprenticeship Headmaster, if Voldemort manages to become more than a spirit, I won't stand a chance," Harry answered honestly.

"Excellent, there are some oaths that must be exchanged tonight, but until then I am very pleased that you have chosen to accept my offer," said the Headmaster with a warm smile but a hint of knowing and worry.

The arrival of Tom stopped their conversation. He took Harry's and Professor Dumbledore's orders and left to fulfill them. The two talked for while longer before Tom returned with their drinks. They chatted about the current political landscape and who was kissing who's butt and who was lining who's pockets. Harry was having a little difficulty understanding all of it, but for the most part he kept up. The Headmaster was also informing Harry of the current laws that restricted muggleborns and other "dark creatures". Harry found it unfair that people affected with lycanthropy weren't allowed to adopt children or how there was no laws protecting them in the workplace. It's not like they chose to be bitten, and with the wolfsbane potion it made them harmless, the potion was however very pricy. Harry wanted to find a way to make it more accessible to all, for free. Then they begun to speak about the Headmaster's home and what it offered. It was a small manor on a semi large piece of land. The Headmaster admitted in the 30 years he's owned the home less than 10 people have been there. Harry promised himself that he'd do his best to get to know The Headmaster better. They got their food and enjoyed it and by the time they were ready to leave it was nearing 6pm. They made their way over to the fireplace to use the floo.

" Ok Harry, speak clearly and say 'Dumbledore Manor' very clearly," The Headmaster instructed.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace. Harry threw the powder at the ground and spoke, green flames enveloped him. Harry stumbled out the fireplace landing on the ground. Harry slowly rose and took in the sight. He was in a brightly lit living room with comfortable looking chairs facing the fireplace. It was a normal hardwood floor and the room had many windows, green hillside out the windows. Some art decorated the walls and bookshelves lined the walls. A coffee table was in between the chairs. Through the arch you could see the main entrance and a staircase leading upstairs, as well as a staircase leading downstairs. Suddenly the fire tuned green again and out came the Headmaster.

"Have you taken a fall Harry? Again it takes practice, welcome to your new home'" the Headmaster said.

"Thank you sir," Harry said happily, it felt so good to be away from his Aunt and Uncle for good.

"Well Harry, I will give you the full tour," said The Headmaster. The Headmaster led the way through the first floor which included a dining room, a gym, a training room that was protected from magical damage, a study, and an indoor pool. In the basement was one of the biggest libraries he had ever seen. Thousands of books lined the walls with two desks in the corner of the room ready for the pursuit of knowledge. On the top floor there were three large rooms. Two of them were bedrooms. Harry's room was very large, it was mostly red with some gold trim. A king sized bed with a dark oak headboard was on the right wall. A dark oak desk and matching bookshelf were in the corner. There was a door leading towards his bathroom which was very brightly colored with sun beaming through the windows. A very large tub was in the corner of the room, in the other corner a large shower was facing him. A sink and mirror were directly behind the tub. Harry was on the verge of tears, this looked like home. He felt wanted and cared for. Harry gave the Headmaster a grateful smile with a silent thank you. The Headmaster gave Harry a smile in return.

"It is getting late Harry, I think you should unpack your things and retire for the night. We have an early morning ahead of us, goodnight Harry," the Headmaster finished warmly, he exited the room and softly closed the door behind himself. Harry took his now unshrunken bags and packed his clothes in the wardrobe. He set his new broom on the shelf on his wall ever so delicately. Harry had to admit to himself how weird it was to be in his Headmaster's home. It felt so personal, but that didn't mean he didn't feel welcomed, because he truly did feel welcomed in the Headmaster's home. Harry still believed there were things the Headmaster had not the told him yet, but he would give the man the benefit of the doubt in hopes that he'd do the right thing. Harry was quite tired from today's events, he changed into his new pajamas and crawled into bed. Harry closed his eyes and sleep overcame him.

 _ **A/N, next chapter will be the beginning of Harry's apprenticeship and the beginning of Harry and Dumbledore's bonding. The story will mainly focus on their bonding for a while at least (probably 2 chapters) until other characters are introduced. It will pick up pace when a routine is established. I worked tirelessly for this chapter from 12am-7:30am then I took a break and picked it back up from 1pm-3pm to wrap it up, then I have my editor look it over and publish it. So I hope somebody finds it enjoyable. Let me know if you would like a lot of training and conversation to be highly detailed in the next few chapters or for it to be more of a description so we can get on with the plot I have in mind.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The Caster

Harry awoke the next morning feeling well rested. It was odd waking up in a new place, you're not exactly sure if you should be up and what time breakfast was going to be served, or if you made your own food. So Harry decided to stay in bed for now. As Harry laid there he wondered what the Headmaster had in store for him. He knew the Headmaster had been a world renowned wizard ever since defeating a dark lord and his research endeavors with Nicholas Flammel and he also pays a large role in the government today. Harry knew that anything the Headmaster could teach him would be very valuable. On the other hand, Harry wasn't naïve enough to completely trust the Headmaster, after all, he did withhold a lot of valuable and important things from him. He would keep an eye on him but ultimately he had to trust the man. Harry decided it was time to awake and discover today's plans; he got out of bed and dressed in a white shirt and black sweat pants, a simple and comfortable outfit. Harry then decided to make his way downstairs and towards the dining room. As he entered the room he was greeted with the sight of the Headmaster in his purple nightgown.

"Oh Harry you're out of bed. I have your breakfast waiting for you," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he took his seat and looked upon his breakfast. A large omelet with potatoes on the side, accompanied by it were three slices of buttered toast and orange juice. Harry doubted he could finish half of the meal. Nonetheless, he sat down and tucked in.

"So Harry, today we must make our vows," said Professor Dumbledore.

"What kind of vows sir?" Harry answered between bites.

"The vows of master and apprentice Harry, it is not to be taken lightly. Now would be your final chance to end this before it starts," Professor Dumbledore replied seriously.

Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"I'm sure Professor," Harry answered.

"Very well then, after breakfast we will preform the ritual. Under your bed in the trunk, there are robes you must wear. Put them on and meet me in the library. I must prepare," Professor Dumbledore instructed. With that Professor Dumbledore stood and made his way towards the basement. Harry took in a deep breath then continued to try to finish his big breakfast. Soon Harry had eaten as much as he possibly could without getting sick, he made to wash his plate before a house elf appeared and snatched it away before disappearing. Harry then proceeded to make his way towards his room to find the robes Professor Dumbledore had placed for him. He crouched down and felt his way around for the trunk and when he felt it he grabbed it and pulled it out. The trunk was a slick black that shone, it had golden fastenings and a symbol in white on the top, a phoenix. Harry touched the symbol and suddenly heard clicking and gears causing the trunk to opened slightly. Harry opened the trunk to reveal a set of dark blue robes. It was a simple hooded robe with a golden phoenix stitched on the front. Harry took a moment to admire the robes before quickly changing into them. He then made his way down the stairs to meet Professor Dumbledore. The sight before Harry was the Professor wearing pure white robes, similar to his.

"Oh Harry, it's time that we begin, here are the vows you must recite. Tthey are not in our language, but a language of old. Many spells are created using older and more powerful languages, some of which that have been long forgotten," Professor Dumbledore said as he handed Harry a old tome that was worse for wear. Harry read through it as Dumbledore coached him through it while teaching him what he was going to be saying. An hour later Dumbledore decided that Harry was ready for the ritual. Dumbledore suddenly pulled the white leather bound book on the front shelf and two of the center, bookshelf's swung out leading to a dimly lit hallway of stone. Dumbledore made his way down, indicating for Harry to follow. Harry followed Dumbledore down the hall, upon the walls were carvings that he couldn't make out in the dim light. The pair walked for about two minutes, passing numerous doors before finally Dumbledore stopped and waved his hand over the stone solid door, a moment later a low rumbling was heard and the door fell to the ground. Harry and Dumbledore walked into the room and the door sealed behind them. They stood in a circular room that was well lit, hundreds or thousands of carvings upon the ground and walls. Dumbledore stood in the center and motioned for Harry to stand opposite him, Harry stood and waited for Dumbledore.

"Okay Harry, are you ready to begin?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"Very well then let's begin," Dumbledore said while conjuring a dagger.

"inniu bailímid chun tús a chur leis na vows máistir-phrintíse," Dumbledore recited in an ancient voice taking Harry's forearm before Dumbledore considered.

"Ba mhaith liom Albus Percival Wulfric, Brian Dumbledore, a chur ar Harry James Potter mar phrintíseach orm, beidh mé ag múineadh dó agus cuirfidh mé mo chuid eagna agus eolas orm. ar ais, iarr mé a muinín agus a dílseacht iomlán," Dumbledore finished before looking to Harry for him to complete his half of the vows.

"Geallfaidh mé Harry Potter féin le Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. tabharfaidh mé mo dhílseacht agus a sheirbhís dó mar gheall ar a chuid eolais ollmhór," Harry recited confidently.

A green and white beam of magic took hold of their arms and tied together creating a bond. Both master and apprentice felt a pull on their magic as their bond were sealed.

"Now Harry, you are officially my apprentice, my very first, your training will start immediately. You have much to learn," Dumbledore said somewhat joyfully. Dumbledore led Harry back to the library where a pile of books laid. He motioned towards the one on top, a history book. Harry sat down and opened the book and begun to read about some of the earliest history of magic dating back to the Mayans and Aztecs, most of the magic seemed ritualistic which Dumbledore explained to be the oldest type of magic, dating back to the earliest of man kind. Theses individuals weren't exactly "wizards" but they were more connected to the land and with each passing ritual the magic in their blood thickened. And later in time, created the modern wizards. Most rituals were outlawed and out of practice today, but some of the benefits were extraordinary. With each ritual there was a cost. He read of rulers of early muggle civilizations having court magicians and how the two used to live side by side, it intrigued Harry greatly. After a few hours of study, Dumbledore stopped him where he was and motioned him down the stone hallway.

"History is very important Harry, it ,however, is useless if we can't apply it. So a portion of your lessons will rely on history. The other half will be more practical, spells and charms. Different techniques to spell casting. First I will be teaching you some basic dueling skills, as of now you haven't learned of many combative spells, to begin I will be teaching you the shielding charm, just a simple spell with a lot of potential depending on the caster," said Dumbledore while entering one of the doors along the right side of the hallway. Dumbledore then showed Harry a few spells, the stunning spell, protego shield, disarming charm, and fire charm. They took it slow and went through the shield first. Harry grasped the concept much faster than he would've guessed, his second try even, much faster than he'd master a spell at school. This made Harry wonder.

"Sir, why am I picking this up much faster than I would in school?" Harry inquired during their first break for food and water.

"That's really simple Harry, your magic is maturing. At the age of 13 your magic just starts to grow. Magic is like a muscle, It can be worked and it can grow. However, the older you get, the more of your natural magic will be available to you," Dumbledore answered.

"I think I understand sir," Harry said.

"Okay Harry, let's get back to work," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry gave a tired smile and sprung to his feet and continued to work on the charms he was assigned. The key was reps, he had to cast and cast until he did it instinctively. He felt the pull on his core as he casted stronger and stronger shields to block the Headmaster's increasingly powerful stunners. Harry could feel the sweat pouring off of him as he started to cast back at the Headmaster as he was instructed. He didn't come anywhere close to the Headmaster as his spells hit a shield without a sound. After about 10 minutes Harry's shields were slower to raise and faster to break. They broke with louder and louder crashes and Harry's arm was burning until finally one of the Headmaster's stunners hit Harry dead in the chest and flung him into one of the stone walls. Harry felt the pain of the wall but also the relief of stopping the spell casting. His whole body was soaked and he couldn't catch his breath. The Headmaster stood over him and offered a hand which Harry barley took. He used what energy he had and hoisted himself up with Dumbledore's help.

"You did very well Harry, you show great potential. I doubt any 3rd or 4th years could've cast that long and still remain conscious. It is already nearing eight o clock, why don't you go wash up and get back down here for studying," Dumbledore instructed. Harry gave a tired nod and made his way back towards the library and up the main stairs. Harry's body was more sore than he could ever remember and that was saying a lot considering the basilisk. Harry pealed the clothes off his body and slipped into a bath. He soaked for about 10 minutes and then picked himself out of the bath in his room and changed into a white long sleeve cotton shirt and some black sweat pants and then made his way down to the library to his desk. He picked up his book from that morning and started up where he left off, reading about different famous wizards of the first age. Magic was used completely wandless and wasn't as powerful without the focus. However the constant use of it made their core stronger even if it couldn't all be accessed. The idea made Harry want to start experimenting on magic without a wand if only to get familiar with the concept. Magic that was preformed wandless was often easier using older spells that had stronger connections to magic of old. Magic of old and the magic they practiced today had a lot of differences. Magic then relied more on the casters mind and magical core as compared to now where wizards mostly relied upon wands to force magic out. Harry was then lectured by Dumbledore about old rituals and how wizards really came to be. And at the end touched upon when wizards started to be seen as a threat rather than someone special or an asset.

"Harry, it is nearing 11pm, I think it is time you turn in, dinner will be brought to your room. Meet me for breakfast at 5am sharp," Professor Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes sir, thank you," Harry replied before rushing up the stairs to his room. Harry got to his room and was greeted to Hedwig perched with a letter on her leg. Harry stroked Hedwig as he detached the letter and made his way over to his desk to opened the letter. He immediately recognizing the beautiful handwriting.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Hey Harry! I owled you to ask out how you are? I imagine fighting the basilisk took a bigger toll on you that you would let Ron or I see. You've always been like that Harry and I just want you to know I'll always be here to hear anything you have to say, Ron too. I know we've only been back from Hogwarts for a few days, but I'll admit that I miss you. You're really my only real friend and after 10 months with someone they kind of become part of your life, you know? It's weird going to bed without our jokes and your last minute homework. But any ways, I hope you're doing good and your relatives are treating you properly. Please owl me back as fast as possible so I can make sure you're okay._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_

Harry read the letter with a large smile. That was his Hermione, always worrying. It felt nice to have someone like her in his life. Harry thought for a moment before dipping the quill in ink and begun his reply.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Hey Hermione! I was happy to have this letter waiting for me. It really made my night. I'm no longer living with my Aunt and Uncle! And you wouldn't guess who I am living with now! The Headmaster… I guess he was one of my parents' choices and he offered me an apprenticeship which I accepted. So now I live with him and he's teaching me a lot. I'm much happier here. I've had some nightmares about the chamber, but I've had them my whole life. I miss you too Hermione, the Headmaster is good company but it's not the same. I miss how you'd nag me to do my homework and I'd pretend to be irritated but I'd do it, I know you care Hermione. Be sure to owl me back as soon as possible!_

 _Forever yours,_

 _Harry_

As Harry finished his letter he attached it to Hedwig and she was off without a word. Harry then threw off his shirt and collapsed onto the bed and was sound asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning with lingering soreness. He managed his way out of bed and got down to breakfast at 4:45am. Harry wandered into the dining room dazed and plopped onto the chair as the food appeared. Accompanying his breakfast was a black potion which he drank. Immediately the soreness in his muscles eased and he felt twice as good. The clock struck 5am and Professor Dumbledore made his way down the stairs looking very well rested.

"Oh good morning Harry, you're up bright and early," Dumbledore said joyfully as he got his morning tea and pancakes. Dumbledore and Harry chatted for a while and the professor gave Harry a warm smile when he mentioned Hermione's letter. Soon the Headmaster had finished his pancakes and tea. Then Dumbledore stood and led Harry towards the gym.

"Your body must be able to keep up with your magic. If your magic becomes too strong and your body isn't prepared you could end up damaging your core and worse case, killing yourself. So you must keep in shape." Dumbledore procured a paper from his robe, a simple and easy workout plan for the week. Harry took the paper and explored the weight room. It had free weights and some cardio machines. Dumbledore begun walking on a treadmill. Harry begun to awkwardly lift dumbbells. An hour later Harry was a bit sweaty and done, he then went to rinse off and meet the professor in the library for a few hours of book study. Harry picked up where he left off for an hour or two before switching to dark and magical creatures. A lot of them he found very interesting. Harry felt for the werewolves as they were once wizards and muggles and they now had to endure the disease, one creature in particular made him want to hide. It was called the dementor. It was a creature in a black cloak that will feed off any bad memories that the person had. A dementor's kiss was a fate worse than death.

"Um sir, do you think we could work on defending against these today," Harry asked uncertainty as he pointed to the picture.

"Of course Harry, I am always opened to your suggestions on what you would like to learn," Dumbledore replied with a smile as he continued reading his book. Another creature that caught Harry's attention was something called an Obscurial.

"Um sir, could we go over these as well," Harry asked while pointing to the book. Professor Dumbledore's face turned sad and scared as he quickly replied.

"No Harry, not today. Perhaps we should get to some practical training," Dumbledore replied.

" _I've never saw the Headmaster so afraid before, so worried,"_ Harry thought.

"Sounds like a plan sir," Harry answered as he marked his page and made his way towards the training room.

"Today's mostly the same plan as yesterday Harry, however I will be teaching you the patronus charm. This charm can be used for communication and mainly to shield yourself from dementor's. This charm is going to require you to find a memory of happiness, true happiness Harry. The first time you rode a broom won't cut it. I understand this may be harder for you than mostl" Dumbledore explained as he summoned a trunk from somewhere in the manor. Dumbledore waited until Harry signaled he was ready with a nod and Dumbledore nodded back before waving his wand and the box slowly unlocked and a cloaked figure flew out towards Harry. Harry felt like his happiness was leaving his body, Harry cleared his head before pointing his wand and yelling the incantation.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled clearly while he thought hard about his memory. A bright white shield sprung from his wand forcing the dementor back into its trunk. As soon as the top was closed Harry let go of a breath he was holding.

"Excellent Harry! I have never seen somebody preform the charm correctly the first time. Not even myself, may I ask what memory you used?" Dumbledore exclaimed proudly.

"I'd rather not sir" Harry said while his cheeks turned pink.

"I understand Harry, let's get back to combative spells," Dumbledore said with a knowing look and laugh. Harry begun to practice accuracy with the targets first then moved on to sparing. Harry learned that the edges of the shield were the weakest and to target those. He also focused on changing how much power went in to each spell. Again Professor Dumbledore put Harry through hell, but he was smiling the whole time. Harry enjoyed the challenge, he knew he might never match the Headmaster but that didn't detour him. Harry got faster with his spells and started linking spells together in chains when they had similar wand movements. He fared a little better although he knew the Headmaster was not even trying. This time it took him a bit longer to get tired, but nonetheless Harry got more and more tired, his muscles aching, feet wanting to collapse beneath him and it started to show. He got slow and sloppy, Harry knew that the Headmaster could see this so he started shooting the weakest stunners he could at the Headmaster and tried to make himself appear more tired than he actually was. Eventually Harry looked ready to pass out when the Headmaster dropped his shield and shot a disarming spell at Harry when he suddenly rolled out of the way and shot the strongest stunner he could muster at the Headmaster. His face turned from on of shock to a large smile before deflecting the stunner right back at him at the last second and Harry saw black

Harry awoke in his bed. He glanced at the clock in his room and it read 4:00pm. Harry recalled his last memory which was the Headmaster's smile as he blasted Harry into unconsciousness. Harry's head was absolutely killing him but he saw Hedwig with a letter around her leg. He slowly sat up before detaching the letter and reading it in his bed. Opening the letter excitedly and begun to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Harry! You replied so fast! You're living with the Headmaster!? And you're his actual apprentice!? I'm sorry Harry that's just a lot to take in, I'll admit I'm somewhat jealous, he knows so much! You could learn so much! You miss me too Harry? Good, I'd feel stupid if it was one sided. Before Hogwarts I didn't really have any friends. Of course I care Harry, you're my best friend. I wish I could help with your nightmares Harry, I hate that you've had them your whole life, hopefully some of that could change now. So um Harry I was just wondering because my parents asked that maybe if you could or if you wanted too if you'd maybe want to come over on Saturday depending on your lessons and if you were free… I'd really love if you could but I understand if you know you have something better to do. If you came over early we could look over the homework for a little then maybe go for a walk and maybe get some ice cream. I just think it'd be nice, get back to me soon Harry._

 _Love always, Hermione_

Harry finished his brown, bushy haired best friend's letter with a large smile. One so big he forgot about the pain in his head and bones. Harry rushed down the stairs to find Professor Dumbledore to ask if he could go to Hermione's in two days. He found the man sitting in the living room reading a muggle gardening book.

"Sir?" Harry asked

"Oh Harry, I'm happy you're awake. You took quite the hit. You seem like you have something to tell me my boy," Dumbledore said happily.

"Yeah sir, Hermione asked me if I wanted to come over Saturday. So I was wondering if I could?" Harry asked nervously.

"The weekends are yours Harry, tell her you can," Dumbledore answered with a smile.

Harry rushed up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him to write his reply and send it as soon as possible. Harry slid into his desk and pulled a piece of parchment out and begun writing.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Hey Hermione, you have no idea how happy I was when I got your letter and invitation. Dumbledore said I could come over Saturday! I'm excited to see what my Hermione's room looks like! Probably so clean (laughs). But yeah I'm excited to spend time with you outside of Hogwarts and getting to learn about some of the small personal things, if that makes sense. So now I have something to look forward too during my duals with the Professor haha. I can't wait to tell you about some of the magical history I've been learning, it's actually very interesting. Binns doesn't give history a fair chance. Okay Hermione, I better get studying._

 _Yours always,_

 _Harry_

Harry finished his letter and sent it off with Hedwig. The clock read 5:00pm so Harry decided he'd talk to Dumbledore. Harry made his way down the stairs to the chair where the Headmaster sat.

"Sir, I was wondering what you want me to do?" Harry asked.

"The rest of the day I want you studying or training something of your choosing, nothjng too advanced. At 10:00pm you may end for the night if you wish. I have been summoned to a meeting at the ministry, I shouldn't be back past 9pm, same time tomorrow Harry, goodnight," Dumbledore instructed. With that Dumbledore stood and made his way to the floo and was gone. Harry went down to the library and began reading one of the many spell books looking for anything that may be useful and making a note of it. Soon Harry had a long list of spells he wished to learn. Harry made his way to the training room and begun to practice some different, basic elemental spells. Like the shock, frost, summoning, and the severing charm. Along with an advanced spell called the blinding curse, which would blind the person it is casted on, the curse seemed like it could be very useful in a dual. The power of the caster would determine how hard it is to reverse. Harry practiced for 3 hours before he grew tired and decided to retire to his room for some light studying and practice. Harry sat in his room reading over different spells that would effect the systems of the body, some of them seemed dark but if the fight was for his life he'd do what he needed to do to be the one who lived. Harry them chose to practice some wandless magic. To begin Harry had to meditate and try to "find" his magical core within himself. Harry closed his eyes and felt around for what felt like hours. Eventually he felt something powerful within himself. There was a barrier but Harry was determined to get his tendril through it. He pushed and pushed and the barrier in his head cracked and he dove in. He felt the power overwhelm him and he knew he'd have to use it or lose it.

"Suas" he whispered as he stared at the book on the desk. The book suddenly flew to the celling and hit it hard and fell back to the desk. Harry was a little tired out, but not really and he was very happy with himself. Harry decided it was about time to turn in for the night. Harry undressed and laid into bed and promptly fell asleep.

 _ **Authors notes, finally finished and posted this chapter. School started up again so it was a busy time. Hopefully the wait won't be as long as this one. I'll probably start chapter IV tonight or tomorrow. R &R**_

 _Editors note: I love it sweetheart. Keep writing…but get some sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 _Everything has a price_

Harry's eyes slowly opened as he got out of bed.

" _It's Friday,"_ Harry thought happily, tomorrow he'd get to go to Hermione's house and meet her parents.

" _Wait, Hermione's dad, what if he doesn't like me!?"_ He thought anxiously. He needed to make a good impression, although he had no idea what Hermione had said about him to her parents. He had to expect she has said good things. Harry shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind as he dressed in his white shirt and comfy pants for the studying portion, but also brought his Phoenix Robes for the magic portion. Harry made his way downstairs and began to eat his breakfast. Soon after, Professor Dumbledore came down the stairs and began to eat as well. They chatted for a little bit, talking of nothing until Dumbledore brought up something of importance.

"The Wizengamot meeting will be held next Friday. There you will claim the Potter seat and be a part of your first vote," Dumbledore said.

"Okay sir," Harry replied after a bite of his toast. The pair finished their breakfast and made their way down to the library. Harry picked a book about magical diseases and begun to read. He learned that the Spanish flu and the Black Death were created by wizards angered by the prosecution of magic. This further convinced Harry that maybe it was better for their worlds to be separated. Another portion of the lessons focused on proper etiquette and politics. He had to learn not to embarrass himself in front of other nobles. Harry learned that once he was accepted the Potter Office inside the ministry would become available to him. He learned that each house had more votes based on wealth and prestige. His house, the house of Potter, held 20 votes. That was the highest possible. Only 5 houses held 20 votes. The House of Potter, Bones, Black, Greengrass and Smith. Dumbledore informed Harry that the Potters were on good terms with the Bones, Greengrasses and the Smiths at the moment. 4 houses had 9 votes, 4 had 8, 5 had 7. This added up to 203 votes totaled. The five families held a little less than half of the votes. In total there were 19 voting houses. So to Harry's understanding, if the five families agreed on something and could sway any of the other houses it was mostly a done deal. However as Dumbledore informed him the last time the five families all agreed on something was 1940. With their history and politics lesson done they made their way to the training room for some sparing. Harry started with some light target practice; his aim had become impeccable. He was naturally gifted just like his dad. Dumbledore made the observation when during their first target practice he had hit around 85% of the targets. Soon they would be upgrading to moving targets and targets behind cover. Soon the practice session ended and the sparing lesson began. The two opponents stood 30 or so feet from each other. They bowed before Dumbledore fired the first stunner. Harry effortlessly raised his shield and blocked his stunner. The rule were nothing permanently damaging, although Dumbledore had stuck to simple stuff that Harry knew, to make it easier for him. Harry then shot a ball of fire at the Headmaster who with a wave of his wand formed a thick cloud of vapor that ate up the flames. Harry then shot a series of stunners and cutting curses followed by a shield to stop the Headmasters powerful stunners, his shield held so had the Headmaster's. They stared at each other for a moment locked in the game of wisdom, strength, and skill. And Harry was lacking in all three. They shot curses at each other at remarkable speed, both of their shields holding despite the onslaught. The curses got more and more powerful, louder thumps throughout the room. Harry knew he could only keep this up for so long.

" _I need something, something that'll surprise him, it's all I have right now,"_ Harry thought desperately as he shielded a nasty looking curse.

" _The wandless magic? It's my only chance,"_ he decided.

Harry reached down into his core feeling the still foreign feel of the magic. It's power rushed through him rejuvenating hum, making him feel immensely powerful. He concentrated on the Headmaster's wand and whispered,

"Suas". Suddenly the noise stopped and the Headmaster's wand flew from his hand and directly towards Harry who caught it with a shocked smile as he promptly collapsed.

Harry awoke with a start. Dumbledore was standing over him with a mixture of shock and excitement across his face. Dumbledore offered him a hand and helped Harry to his feet.

"That was very impressive Harry! Although concerning, there are some things you must know. Magic in the way you're using it can become dangerous. When you use magic of old it is absolute. Once you use the spell the deed will be done regardless of how much energy it takes. You must be able to accurately judge how much magic it will take to achieve. Taking my wand would've been viable in the beginning but we had been dueling for some time trading some powerful spells. You have to ask yourself the price. I myself have never been able to use the magic of old, I have tried many times I however just do not have the gift. It is not something that everyone can learn, however I am an open resource to you," Dumbledore finished.

"Thank you Professor, why is it when I tap my magic I feel so powerful, but during the dual I was exhausted?" Harry asked warily.

"I would have to say it is because the magic inside of you is connected to your life force. With practice I suspect you could tap into more and more of it with lesser consequences. I cannot help you in this department, however I can try to find someone who can. This could be a major weapon for you if you learn to control it, it is different from the wandless magic I can preform. Mine is based upon the magic we use now. Yours is based on entering your core and bending it to your will, the potential is limitless. Before you continue to delve into this I want you to do some research, you will find everything I think you need to know about the Ancient Language, the language used to better direct the old magic. In the ancient language it is impossible to lie. It is imperative you learn it. I am able to write and speak it so I will be testing you, once you are 100% fluent then you can really begin to open some doors," Dumbledore concluded.

"Thank you sir," Harry replied, his wits gathered.

"Now Harry, I want you to immediately begin learning the ancient language. Go and get something to eat and then we will meet in the library to begin tutoring. First we will begin with the alphabet and word structure, we'll work from there," Dumbledore instructed.

Harry nodded and made his way towards the kitchen to find something to eat. He left the room with some delicious chicken soup and freshly baked bread courtesy of the house elf. Harry wolfed down the food with gusto, immediately feeling rejuvenated. Harry made his way to the library and spotted Dumbledore waiting for him. The two begun the lesson with Dumbledore showing him each letter of the ancient language's alphabet and the way they fit into words. The lesson was long, but relaxing and it seemed simple enough. Harry grasped it pretty quickly and was making some good progress. The lesson lasted late into the night. By 11pm Harry's lesson concluded and he made his way towards his bedroom. His mind raced about seeing his bushy brown haired best friend tomorrow. He was excited, more excited than he anticipated he would. And slightly nervous, why he was nervous? He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he was. Harry put his mind to rest before drifting off to sleep.

Harry awoke with excitement bursting from within him. He looked to his clock, it reading 6am. He dressed in a fitting black v neck and navy jeans with a pair of red converses. He left his hair messy knowing that any time used to fix it would be a waste. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen were a large breakfast of an omelet, potatoes and toast awaited him. He started eating the food quickly anticipating spending the day with his Hermione. About halfway through his breakfast Dumbledore made his way down the stairs.

"Um sir how am I getting to Hermione's exactly? Harry asked.

"Well Harry I could apparate you over there," Dumbledore offered.

"Sounds brilliant sir," Harry replied finishing his breakfast.

Dumbledore drunk his cup of tea and then rose and asked Harry if he was ready, which he replied with a nod. Harry took Professor Dumbledore's arm and then the sensation of being pulled through a tube arose. It ended quickly and he found himself in an upscale nice neighborhood. Dumbledore escorted Harry down the street and eventually they turned to a house with a very well groomed lawn. It was a white brick house and was pretty large. Harry walked up the walkway and with a glance to the Headmaster. He took the knocker and banged it lightly. They waited less than a minute before the door flung open revealing a frizzy haired, pajama plaid Hermione. She was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Harry was filled with a feeling of warmth and found himself unable to speak. Hermione flung herself at Harry hugging him tightly he could feel her body pressed against his and it made him get warm. Harry hugged her back and for a moment he felt all of his responsibilities disappear. The hug lasted for more than a few seconds and then it ended.

"Well Harry, I will go back home. Call for Fawkes when you want to return and he shall bring you back," Dumbledore said as he turned to leave.

"Thanks for bringing him Headmaster," she called out.

Hermione gave Harry a brilliant smile and invited him in. Harry stepped through the door and took in his surroundings. In front of him was a staircase, to his right was a dinning room with a dark table. To the left there was a family room.

"Okay Harry, how about I give you the grand tour?" She asked excitedly.

"Sounds great Hermione, lead the way," Harry answered with a smile.

Hermione took a hold of Harry's hand and led him through the dining room which led to an eat in kitchen. The kitchen was modern and had lots of bright light courtesy of the sun. The kitchen was spotless and neatly organized. There was a sliding glass door to a patio in the back. Also a door that led to the garage and laundry room. Hermione then lead Harry up the stairs. Down the right side of the hall were two doors. They walked down the hall and opened the door to the left. Inside was a reasonably large room. The walls were painted a dark blue and the floor was a grey carpet. Oak bookshelves lined the wall to the right of the large bed. Across from it was a large bay window with a pillow to sit and read with a view of the small garden. Shelves with pictures on them also lined the walls. Pictures of Hogwarts and pictures of Harry and Hermione. There were three pictures of Harry himself and about 5 of them together. Harry smiled at his friend and strode towards one of the pictures. It was from the end of year feast of first year. Hasty had his arm around Hermione and both of them had a big smile.

"Do you think I could get a copy of these Hermione?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Of course Harry," she replied cheerfully. Until an expression of fear passed her face and with a start she suddenly announced.

"Oh Harry I forgot to dress properly! I hadn't known you'd come so early and here you are looking so nice and I'm in my pajamas," she said.

Harry laughed and replied,

"Don't worry Hermione! You look great, I'll give you a minute to change if you fancy," he said.

" _She does look really cu-I mean you know comfortable,"_ Harry thought _._

"Okay Harry just give me a moment," she said as Harry made his way out the room. Harry waited outside for five minutes, which Harry considered more than enough time.

" _Cant rush per-,"_ Harry's thought disappeared as the door swung open revealing Hermione. She was wearing a white shirt with a black stitched camera in the center, and light colored, high waisted jeans with rips along the legs.

"Hey Harry, sorry for the wait, it always takes me forever to find what I want to wear." She said.

Harry stared for a moment before snapping his head up,

"Um you look um great," Harry managed to say.

Hermione smiled with a tinge of pink joining her cheeks,

"Thank you Harry, are you okay if we went and ate some breakfast? I haven't eaten anything yet," Hermione asked.

"Um yeah sure, I've already eaten but we can talk, lead the way," he replied.

Hermione gave him a smile which made Harry warm and fuzzy before his hand was taken once more and they made their way down the steps. They made their way towards a cozy living room and Hermione lightly pushed Harry on to the brown leather couch and handed him a remote to the large television.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to grab some cereal and I'll be right back," Hermione said leaving the room. Harry took the remote and gave it a look over. He wasn't exactly experienced with it but he had seen Uncle Vernon and Dudley use it before and the buttons kind of explained themselves. He hit power on and the tv switched on. He has no idea what was on tv other than news so he left it at that. A few minutes later Hermione entered the room with a bowl and made her way over to him and took a seat close to him. Harry sat a little straighter as Hermione grabbed the remote from Harry.

"It's the summer Harry, honestly who wants to watch the news." She said with a smile as she changed the channel to a cartoon about penguins riding motorbikes. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before the door could be heard opening. Harry immediately grabbed his wand and spun facing the door. Looking down his wand Harry saw an older man with brown, but graying hair. He was tall over six feet and lean. He wore a brown jacket and dark blue shirt underneath. He also wore a pair of wire frame glasses across his face. He looked surprised before Hermione stood and pulled his wand arm down.

"Harry it's just my parents!" She said.

"Sorry Hermione, Master Dumbledore says constant vigilance," he said pocketing his wand. The man, Hermione's father, and a woman younger than him who's stomach was bulging strode towards them.

"You must be the Harry I've been told so much about!" He said excitedly grabbing his hand.

"Daniel Granger a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," he continued.

"The pleasures all mine sir, I finally get to meet the people responsible for raising the most perfect girl I know," Harry replied hoping to make Hermione blush. When he noticed her pink cheeks he smiled in success.

"I'm Hermione's mother, Emma Granger. I'm happy to finally meet you," She said with a warm smile offering her hand which Harry took and shook.

"Pleased to meet you too ma'am," Harry replied politely.

"You can just call us mr. and mrs. Granger, Harry," said Mr. Granger.

"Okay," Harry said politely.

"How was the doctors mum?" Hermione asked happily.

"Oh everything was good and on schedule. The baby and I are perfectly healthy and they expect she'll make her grand entrance with in the next two weeks," Mrs. Granger replied excitedly.

"That's great Mum," Hermione said with a smile.

"Okay your mum and I are going to go over some paperwork in the kitchen, make yourself at home Harry," Mr. Granger said as the pair made their way towards the kitchen. Harry and Hermione sat back on the couch and laughter, that Harry found beautiful, filled the room.

"You were about to blow up my parents Harry!" She said laughing.

"Well Hermione, I'm learning how to defend myself and the people I love so can you blame me! If it was a dark wizard he'd be a stain on the carpet!" Harry replied sarcastically also laughing.

The pair eventually stopped laughing and Hermione finished her cereal and brought her bowl to the kitchen. She returned shortly after.

"So Harry how about we go for a walk and I can show you around my town? There's a park close to here that I would love to show you," Hermione asked with a smile.

" _Damn that smile, since when could her smile made it impossible to say no,"_ Harry thought.

"Okay Hermione, sounds great," Harry said smiling rising from his seat. The pair left through the door. It was a warm and sunny day as the pair made their way down the walkway towards the main streets. The pair walked close and Hermione gently took hold of Harry's hand. It made Harry's heart skip a beat but he attested this to the surprise. But nonetheless he really enjoyed the small gesture, it made him feel safe. The two talked about summer homework and Hermione interrogated Harry on what he was learning from Dumbledore. Although Harry was only able to tell her certain things because not everything could be told unless he had Master Dumbledore's permission. He did however tell her about his new wandless abilities which spawned many many more questions. He also told her about his recent disarming of the Headmaster which Hermione was very proud of. Soon a small park was within distance and the two made their way through the gate towards the swings. Hermione took a seat and Harry begun to push her lightly. Ever so carful not to hurt her.

"So this is the park, I loved to go to after school, and on weekends. I would come here and read. It was just nice to sit outdoors with the wind in my hair and a good book," Hermione said.

Harry got a mental picture of his Hermione sitting by herself. Wind blowing through her brown locks as she flipped the page. He smiled and continued to push her. He pushed her for a while before pushing her harder. Hermione let out a surprised yelp as she flew into the air. The two laughed at each other.

"Harryyyy!" Hermione yelled.

Harry ran around to the other side. He braced himself and caught her with a thud.

"Harry you're going to hurt yourself!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry Hermione! Compared to a stunner from Master Dumbledore that was nothing," Harry laughed.

"Ok Harry you scared me!" She said punching him in the chest. Harry just smiled at her.

"That's my job isn't it Hermione?" He asked happily.

"Shut it prat," she replied fake seriously.

"Oh come off it, you enjoy worrying about me!" He said smiling.

"I do not! I have to worry about you because the person I care about loves almost getting himself killed every single year!" She said with her fake seriousness.

"Hey! You know trouble finds me!" Harry said with fake offense.

"Maybe," she relented.

The two took a moment to smile at each other. Enjoying time just being two teenagers having fun on a bright, warm day. Harry took the seat next to Hermione and the pair swung and talked. After a while of swinging they were interrupted by a high voice,

"Oh look, if it isn't Hermione Plain Jane Granger, she's brought herself a boy?!" The girl said. There were three girls. The one who spoke was a little taller than Hermione. She was more developed than Hermione and had a pretty face, however, the expression of superiority, one Harry was familiar with getting living with his Aunt and Uncle, killed any kind of beauty that might have been there. The other two girls stood there as body guards which reminded Harry of Draco and his goons. One was a tall blonde and the other one was a very short redhead.

"Jess, would you please just leave us alone. I don't want any kind of trouble," Hermione asked desperately.

"Hmm how about not Granger," Jess said with attitude.

"Come on Harry, let's go", Hermione said taking Harry's hand and beginning to walk towards the gate. But a hand found itself in Harry's chest.

"Not so fast Granger. Handsome face, hair to die for, eh a little lanky and not very tall, ugh and glasses. But still, not bad. I'm Jess," she said sweetly. Harry looked at her surprise.

" _How could anyone be that rude?_ " He thought.

"I'm uninterested," Harry says coldly.

"So what, did our buck toothed bookworm Granger have to do to you to get you to come here with her?" Jess asked with her sickly sweet attitude.

"She didn't do anything! She's twice the person you are, she's pretty and smart and she doesn't need to put others down to feel better about themselves like you do," Harry said taking Hermione's hand and leading her through the gate leaving behind a shocked Jess. The two made their way down the road and Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Hey Harry, it's okay calm down," she said soothingly.

"They shouldn't talk to you like that, I hate bullies," Harry said angrily.

"Well, Harry, if you remember we became friends over Ron bullying me and you coming to my rescue," Hermione stated. Harry thought,

" _She's right, he still to this day calls her bookworm and know it all, I'm not going to let it continue,"_ Harry thought.

"You're right Hermione. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. I promise you I won't let it continue," he said with finality. Hermione looked like she was going to object before a meaningful look crossed her face and she stopped and pulled Harry into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered into his ear. Harry hugged her back understanding that his promise meant a lot to her.

"Always Hermione, always," He whispered back. The hug lasted a few more seconds before they slowly broke apart and continued walking.

"So, I was thinking we could grab a little lunch and tea? There's a nice little place not far from here." Hermione asked.

"Sounds like a date, lead the way," Harry said with a smile.

The pair walked for five minutes arriving at a small café. It was a small white bricked building with flower pots lining the window. They took their own seat by one of the windows and looked at the menu. Harry ordered a grilled ham and cheese and Hermione ordered some chicken soup. The two chatted about the upcoming school year. Harry told Hermione how he'd only be attending transfiguration and all of his other classes would be forgone and he would be tutored by Dumbledore instead. Hermione was very interested in the curriculum that Dumbledore had in mind. Harry also mentioned the amount of money and the new political position he was going to hold.

"That's great Harry! You can really make a difference!" Hermione said excitedly. It was interrupted by the tea and food coming. They ate in a comfortable silence, both of them enjoying a perfect little lunch together. They finished the food and Hermione went for her wallet when a hand swiped it from her. Laughter filled the air as Harry reached into his pocket.

"Hermione, I just told you I have millions of pounds! Let me buy my beautiful friend some tea and soup," Harry laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," She laughed.

Harry and Hermione walked up to the counter and Harry paid with his card and the pair left the café. They started their walk back towards Hermione's house hands intertwined.

" _Why have we been holding hands all day? I'm not complaining but why? Um because this is a new place and I could get lost. Yeah that's why,"_ He concluded.

The two talked more, learning small things about each other like their favorite colors, favorite season, favorite class at school and a lot more. The two really enjoyed the conversation. It was a lot different from most of their conversations at Hogwarts which mostly consisted of what was for homework and which teacher was evil. This was a carefree conversation about getting to know each other. The walk continued and they made their way back to Hermione's house. They opened the door and made their way towards Hermione's room. Hermione switched on the tv.

"How about a movie Harry?" Hermione asked excitedly while flipping through the channels. Eventually they found a movie called "Unforgiven" and begun to watch it. They both laid on their stomachs staying as close as they could to each other and watched the movie. The pair enjoyed the western and about halfway through Hermione's father brought them in some popcorn which they gladly accepted and begun to munch on. When the movie was over the clock read 3pm. They decided they'd talk for a bit and maybe Hermione would work on some homework. Because the only homework Harry had to complete was transfiguration. They chatted and Harry helped Hermione with her defense essay. The time melted away as the two friends enjoyed each other's company.

"So Harry, how long are you going to be the Headmaster's apprentice?" She asked.

"Well I think until I've learned all I can. As far as masters go he's the best type. He allows me most of my freedom as all he asks of me is my trust and to train. Which I would be doing with or without him. He knows so much and has been guiding me towards my potential," Harry answered.

"So Harry, any chance I could see some of this wandless magic of yours?" Hermione asked curiosity shining through with a smile.

" _How can I say no to that,"_ Harry thought.

"Sure, I warn you I don't know much," Harry answered. Hermione smiled and focused on Harry who closed his eyes and begun to find the barrier in his mind. He found it, this time improving as it broke through it. He focused his attention on the bed they laid on.

"Suas," he whispered. This time Harry focused on his intent which was for the bed to hover a foot and a half off the ground. The magic rose to the occasion and the bed left the ground. Harry found it easy to cast and maintain the spell having not preformed any magic today. Harry's intent shifted and the bed begun to move towards the door. Hermione was amazed by the magic Harry was performing with ease.

"Harry, this is so cool! So impressive!" She exclaimed.

"It's a gift," he replied happily. After a while Harry moved the bed back into place and slowly lowered it to where it rest before. Hermione begun to barrage Harry with questions about how it felt and how he achieved it. Sure enough the conversation ended with Hermione's eyes closed and her meditating.

" _Who was I kidding, I know my Hermione wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight without trying this,_ " he thought with a smile. Her eyes closed and looked strained with concentration. Harry slowly put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze.

"You have to relax," he whispered into her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. She nodded and Harry could feel her body relax and her breathing steady. Although after about five minutes she gave up.

"Ugh why was it so easy for you?" She asked, frustration evident.

"Haha Hermione it's something you're born with, plus you only tried once, it's okay," he replied soothingly. She nodded in agreement and picked back up on her potions essay which Harry was all too happy not to be taking part in. The pair continued to talk and Hermione scribbled away at her parchment. Eventually Hermione had a triumphant smile grace her face as she completed her essay.

"I've had enough essays for right now, let's go outside," Hermione said while stretching her legs. Harry looked shocked.

"My Hermione has had enough of essays? Who are you and where is my Hermione!?" He said jokingly.

"Hey I don't love essays I just do them and do them well! Your Hermione is right here," she replied happily. Part of Harry was warm and fuzzy when those words left her mouth. He shook his feelings away before nodding and the two got up and made their way down the stairs and out the patio door. Outside was a nice garden and a bench under a cedar tree. The two made their way over towards the bench and took a seat. They huddled close together, enjoying the company of the other. They watched a robin bathe itself in the birdbath. Two friends just enjoying nature and company of someone they care about. They sat and listened to nature. Harry could feel the energy around him he decided to reach out with his consciousness. He could feel the consciousness of the things around him, he brushed against Hermione's and he felt warmth, he reached towards the robin and could feel its thoughts, it's hunger was sated and it wished to leave.

"Conas a bhí do leanbh béile ar an spéir?" Harry asked in the ancient language.

The bird looked to Harry and blinked before sending Harry through the mental link a feeling of satisfaction. Harry was surprised by the response.

"What did you say Harry? Was that the ancient language?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it was, I asked her how her meal was. It was satisfying," he answered with a smile.

"Ugh that's so cool," she said with frustration.

Harry laughed and answered,"Yeah it is."

The two sat for a while longer before eventually they decided to head back inside. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat at the table. Mr. Granger looked at their arrival.

"Harry, why don't you join me upstairs for a chat while Hermione and her mother talk about where we're all going to eat tonight. Mr. Granger left his seat and put a hand on Harry's shoulder and led him upstairs and took a right. This time they went through the door across from Hermione's. Inside was a dark office with a desk and bookshelf's. There were multiple display cases with news articles incased inside.

"Take a seat Harry," Mr. Granger said motioning towards one of the seats across the desk. Harry followed his instruction and sat. Mr. Granger took the seat across from him.

"Would you like a drink Harry?" Mr. Granger asked while he opened the bottle of scotch on his desk while taking two glasses from his desk. Harry looked at the man clearly shocked.

"Um no thank you sir," Harry replied.

"Good answer," Mr. Granger said with a small smile. He left the bottle and glasses on the desk no inclination that he was going to pour them anytime soon.

"So Harry, what is it you plan to do for a living?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Well um I'm not sure yet sir. I'm definitely going to be in politics soon because I'm taking my seat amongst our parliament next week. And my family estate holds a lot of holdings and owns a lot of businesses so I guess I'll have to manage those as well. Besides that I wouldn't mind being a professor at Hogwarts," Harry replied honestly.

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility at your age," Mr. Granger said.

"Well it's my responsibility, I have too. I have to live up to my family name," He replied with seriousness. Mr. Granger looked happy with the answer before his face turned serious before asking his final question.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" He asked with steel.

" _What exactly does he mean? Intentions?"_ Harry thought confused.

"Um, to be there for her whenever she's alone or needs someone. To stick by her when she needs someone knowing she'd return the favor. She's somebody I can share anything and everything with and I trust with my life," he replied with honesty. Mr. Granger looked at Harry and studied him intently before a smile met his face.

"Well I'm happy that she has a freind like you," he said with a smile.

"I think it's about time we make our way back towards the Granger women don't you?" Mr. Granger said while getting up from his seat. Harry followed suit and the two made their way from the study back down the stairs. The sight before them was the two Granger women laughing and discussing something.

"Oh there they are," Mrs. Granger said sweetly.

Hermione turned to spot her dad and friend coming down the stairs. Hermione immediately found Harry's side.

"What did you two talk about?" She asked.

"Eh just guy things," he replied vaguely.

Hermione shot Harry and her father a questioning glance. But decided to drop the matter.

"So Hermione and I have decided to expose Harry to Indian food tonight! Plus I have a craving for their lava cake right now," Mrs. Granger said excitedly.

"Sounds like a great idea dear," Mr. Granger replied with a smile. Hermione pulled Harry over to the couch and flipped on the television.

"We still have about an hour, let's watch the television for a little while before we go," she said while pulling him down with her. They sat and watched tv together hands intertwined. The time passed quickly and soon the announcement was made that it was time to leave for the restaurant.

"Let's go guys, in the car!" Mr. Granger announced. Everyone made their way from their seats towards the garage and got inside the black SUV. They pulled out and made their way towards the restaurant. The car ride was smooth and comfortable the two teenagers in the back holding hands. Hermione didn't know what made Harry so easy to cuddle up to or get physical. It was new, but it was a welcomed addition to their friendship. She kept getting these warm feelings that she didn't want to lose. Today was turning out to be one of the best days she could remember, she couldn't ever remember feeling this comfortable and safe. Eventually the SUV pulled into a parking lot and the group exited the vehicle. They made their way towards the gold and maroon styled restaurant. They were seated quickly in a booth. Harry and Hermione on one side and her parents on the other. They got their menus and each ordered their drinks. Harry had water while the others ordered iced tea.

"Well Harry, we would ask you more questions but to be honest Hermione talks about you so often I doubt we don't know something," Mrs. Granger said with a laugh.

"Tell us about your recent apprenticeship with the Headmaster of your school? It's been a long time since I've heard of an apprenticeshi,." Mr. Granger asked.

"Well I've been known to be a magnet of trouble and I guess the Master Dumbledore decided he'd take me as an apprentice. I guess he saw some potential in me. We usually start the day with a physical workout and breakfast. Then I do my research portion of my training In the book. I read about history and research old magics. After that I do a little target practice then Master Dumbledore and I trade spells until one of us can't continue. He usually wins although I did disarm him yesterday. It did cause me to black out but still, progress." Harry finished.

"He is a wizard who has defeated a dark lord, he was the only one Voldemort ever feared. That means a lot Harry," Hermione said squeezing his hand. Soon enough the food arrived and the group dropped the conversation to enjoy their spicy food. They finished their food around 8:30pm and begun the drive home. The drive was quiet, but pleasant. As they entered the house the Grangers seemed to get into routine, all of them ditching their shoes and plopping down on the couch.

"Come on Harry let's watch a movie before it gets too late." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him up the stairs. This time they watched a scary movie. It started out nice, happy family just like all scary movies. But soon the Leprechaun got released and his gold was stolen and he decided to start killing people. A few jump scares had Hermione clinging to Harry. Not that he minded.

" _I'll always be here to protect you from harm, you always protected me from the things inside my head,"_ Harry silently promised.

The movie ran late and by the end the pair had fallen asleep. Hermione curled into Harry's chest. Harry felt a nudge at his shoulder as Hermione burrowed deeper into him. Then a startling whisper.

"I think the Headmaster is expecting you back Harry," Mr. Granger whispered. Harry nodded and slowly tried to remove himself from Hermione, but she clung to him. Eventually he managed to weasel out. He made to call Fawkes before realizing that maybe he should leave a note so she wasn't freightened. He went to her desk and took out a piece of parchment.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We fell asleep together after the movie. I would've stayed because I'm not going to lie that bushy brown hair is warmer than my blanket! So anyway I would have stayed but I don't want to worry Master Dumbledore. Today was... well technically yesterday was... perfect Hermione. I can't ever remember having a more carefree and happy day and I know it was only because of you. So I think I want to return the favor and invite you over tomorrow. I'm sure Master Dumbledore will be okay with it because he's stressed that it is my home as much as his. Just make sure you can with your parents. You'll love the library! I know you will. Plus the grounds there are beautiful and I'll admit I'm yet to explore them. So please ask your parents! Oh and good morning Hermione! Wish I was there to see your bed head again haha._

 _Love always,_

 _Harry_

Harry folded the parchment and laid it next to her sleeping form.

" _This looks so perfect. Life's really looking up for me. It's like I finally belong somewhere and I guess that's wherever she is. That's the kind of unconditional acceptance I've never had. God she's amazing, I'm so lucky to have her,"_ Harry thought with a smile of discovery and pure happiness. Harry bent over and went to kiss her head. However when he was close he changed his mind and just laid his against hers for a moment before, as quietly as he could, opened the door and exited.

"Fawkes?" Harry called.

The Phoenix burst into the room. The bird sat upon Harry's shoulder and gave him a look silently asking him if he was ready to go. Harry nodded and Fawkes flashed them out of the Granger home. The feeling was hot, but much more pleasant than side arm apperation. Harry found himself in his room. The clock read 4:17am. Harry closed his eyes and collapsed on to his mattress and sleep overcame him.

 _ **a/n: That's chapter IV. Again when I write it's a late night thing I worked from like 11pm-7am and then like 3-4 hours before that haha. I'll get on chapter V right away but as of now I haven't slept since noon yesterday. So that's noon September 27th and right now it's 8pm of the 28th haha I'm gonna die. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Blissful Ignorance

Harry awoke from his slumber with a soft smile upon his face. He felt the warmth spread throughout his body as he remembered yesterday's events. It was a truly perfect day and already this was the best summer of his life.

 _"Okay let's think. Today's agenda: quick workout, breakfast, make sure that Hermione can come over with Master Dumbledore, and find a way to get her here. Probably Fawkes."_ Harry went over the day's plan mentally. He then dressed in some shorts and a dark blue T-shirt ready, for his physical training. Harry went through his routine with more than a little bit of struggle. After he finished he ate his breakfast and drunk his supplement potions. After he had finished he sought out Master Dumbledore to ask his permission to invite Hermione over to their house. He found Dumbledore in his study reading what looked to be an old letter. The man looked older than his many years lost was the youth and adventure in his eyes. Harry gave a knock on the door and Dumbledore looked up in surprise.

"Oh Harry, what's on your mind?" Dumbledore asked in his joyful tone. Although Harry could see beyond the façade now and knew something was troubling his Master. His thoughts were split, on one half he wanted to ask Master Dumbledore what was wrong and on the other he wanted to mind his own business. He thought back to his own life and how so few asked him how he felt or how he was and how that let things happen to him that never should've happened. Harry took s breath and mustered his courage.

"Um sir, would you mind me asking what you're reading? I can tell it's upsetting you," Harry asked concerned as he slowly made his way towards the desk.

Dumbledore looked like he was about to reply when he started to sob. The man looked so broken and grief ridden. Harry walked over to his side of the desk and put an arm on his mentor and looked down upon the old parchment.

 _Dear Albus_

 _Albus, our path to greatness has taken us far. We wish to change the world. No longer will wizards hide in shame at our gifts, a world where wizards ruled over those who wished to burn us at the stake and take our children. We deserve better and the Deathly Hallows were going to be our tool for success. The wand we are close to tracking down and the stone will be next. The cloak however is an old heirloom that resides with the Potters. We will have to end their line to take possession of it and even then I do not know where it's loyalties will lie. However this long quest to the Hallows could be forgotten if you had told me earlier. You have been holding out on me my dear friend. In hindsight I should have put together the pieces sooner, but it was overlooked. I know what she is Albus. Ariana is an Obscurial! How could you have not told me this Albus? She is 14 years of age that is the longest recorded life of an Obscurial, she must be immensely powerful! If we can teach her how to use her gift and train her, we'd be unstoppable! Once she learns to harness her gifts she will not have to live in hiding anymore. She can live a full and happy life. We will find a way to contain it and suppress it until she calls upon it. She will be unlike the others, she will be happy, she will not die like the rest. If anyone can figure it out it will be us my friend, the two brightest and talented England has seen since Merlin himself. I will be returning to Godric's Hallow soon, then we can save her._

 _Gellert Grindelwald_

Harry looked to his Master with a look that sought an explanation as to why he was once on speaking terms with the second darkest wizard of all time.

"Grindelwald. You cannot imagine how his ideas caught me, Harry, inflamed me. Muggles forced into subservience; we wizards triumphant. Grindelwald and I, the glorious young leaders of the revolution. Oh, I had a few scruples. I assuaged my conscience with empty words. It would all be for the greater good, and any harm done would be repaid a hundredfold in benefits for wizards. Did I know, in my heart of hearts, what Gellert Grindelwald was? I think I did, but I closed my eyes. While I busied myself with the training of young wizards, Grindelwald was raising an army. They say he feared me, and perhaps he did, but less, I think, than I feared him... It was the truth I feared. You see, I never knew which of us, in that last, horrific fight, had actually cast the curse that killed my sister... I think he knew it, I think he knew what frightened me. I delayed meeting him until finally, it would have been too shameful to resist any longer. People were dying and he seemed unstoppable, and I had to do what I could. You have to understand Harry, when Grindelwald offered to help me cure my sister Ariana, I had no choice. I loved her so much and I saw the suffering she went through everyday. If my friend and I could cure her how could I say no?" Dumbledore said with the deepest sorrow.

"What happened sir? You almost became one of the darkest wizards of all time," Harry said calmly with a streak of curiosity.

"I didn't deny Gellert, I wrote him back and confessed to what she was. I saw the hope that he offered and I couldn't resist. My brother was furious that I was bringing Gellert to try to help save Ariana. However I was the older and more powerful one who was in charge of the family and he relented. Gellert came in the fall of 1898 to Godric's Hallow and we begun our research. We were making a lot of progress and by the summer of 1899 we almost had it. We came up with a ritual that would chain the Obscurial's power to another, this would distribute the power between multiple people therefore giving her control. The plan was to bind her power with Gellert and I because the power she has within her was so great. All three of us could handle it. So in August of 1899 we made our first attempt. It started off as planned and I was sure it was going to work, just before it was complete the Obscurial took control. It could feel itself being chained and it retaliated. We tried to control her and bind her and finish the ritual we were so close. She however was too powerful for the both of us and she struck us down. When my brother came he was appalled he immediately tried to calm Ariana and it had worked and she took back control. Gellert and I came to and Gellert fired chains at her to keep her in place. My brother immediately shot curses at him. I didn't know who to side with, Gellert and I could cure her but I couldn't turn on my own brother, a dual broke out when Gellert hit my brother with the Cruciatus Curse I knew I had to end it and I attempted to. However in the crossfire Ariana was killed. None of us knew who had done it and Gellert fled. My brother and I haven't been on speaking terms since. For many years I have wondered who has cast the spell that ended her life, and today I will find out by going back in my Pensive. I've waited a long time but I think I can handle it now. Will you come with me Harry?" Dumbledore said with desperation.

"Of course sir," Harry said. He was confused and shocked that his master at one time wanted to rule over muggles, but he understood. Back then our mind were killed for being born how they were so why wouldn't they want to be the ones in charge.

"Thank you so much Harry," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

Dumbledore pulled out his Pensive and set it on his desk. He extracted his wand and put it to his head and pulled a silvery strand from from his temple and flicked it into the container. Harry walked to Dumbledore behind his desk and nodded at Dumbledore.

"Together," Harry said. Then the two dove their heads in. The cold feeling enveloped Harry as the two were standing in a dark candle lit basement. The scene played out as Dumbledore described and soon spell fire broke out. The dual was very exciting but Harry kept his eyes glued on Ariana so the poor man wouldn't have to relive it another time. Eventually Harry saw a purple curse strike her and it's caster the youngest in the room, Dumbledore's brother. Ariana was dead and the battle continued for a while until it was stopped once they noticed Ariana's passing. The memory ended and the two stood in Dumbledore's office.

"It wasn't you sir, you didn't cast that spell," Harry said.

"You're right, I still played a part in it but I knew I wasn't that carless," Dumbledore said before breaking and he started to cry. Harry put an arm around his Master and tried to comfort him and after half and hour he finally calmed down.

"I must contact Aberforth, he has the right to know," Dumbledore said.

"Sir would it be okay if Hermione came over? I think she would love this place," Harry asked.

"Of course Harry you're free to have guests over anytime as long as we're not training," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you sir, you've made me feel at home", Harry said sincerely.

"I owe you so much Harry," Dumbledore replied with a small smile. Dumbledore made his way over to the floo and told Harry that he must be off to tell Aberforth about his recent discovery. He informed Harry that he was free to use Fawkes as a means of transportation. Harry decided he'd flash over to Hermione's to ask her parents and get her. Harry called for Fawkes and he answered, the Phoenix knew where Harry wanted to go and brought him there. He was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Hermione. The sight made him tight in the chest.

" _She really has gotten beautiful over the summer,"_ Harry admitted to himself. He stared for a few more moments before slowly making his way towards her. He gently took her shoulder in his hand and ever so slowly gave her a little shake and whispered into her ear.

"Hey Hermione, wake up," he whispered softly.

Hermione let out a groan and rolled to her belly.

"I don't wanna get up love, come back to bed," she said sleepily as she pulled the blankets down some expecting him to crawl right in..

" _That does look inviting, warm, cozy, somewhere I belong. But I can't she's sleepy and doesn't know what she's talking about. I want to let her get her sleep though,"_ Harry thought to himself. Harry decided he'd meet in the middle with his heart and mind. He fixed the covers and laid next to Hermione. She quickly scooted towards him and laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. Harry immediately felt warmth spread through him. He felt complete. Harry decided he'd be productive during the time he let Hermione rest. He started to levitate one of Hermione's books around the room, soon joined it were 2 more then 3 more then 5 more soon her bookcase was empty and all of the books had formed into an airplane and Harry had them soaring through the room. Harry then decided to make it a bit harder and took control of a pencil and used it to write out passages from his history book from memory while revolving all of Hermione's pictures in a circle above them. Harry continued this for what had to be an hour before he felt a pair of chocolate orbs on him.

"Hey there sleepyhead," He said with a warm smile.

"Oh Harry, did you spend the night?" She asked sleepily.

"No I didn't, I went home late I left you a letter but you had a lie in," He replied warmly.

"Oh okay, whatcha doing to all my stuff?" She asked sleepily.

"Just training," he replied with a smile.

"Mm okay," she said closing her eyes.

"When you feel up to it we can go back to Dumbledore's," he told her.

"Mmk just five more minutes," she said drifting back to sleep.

Harry put a hand in her brown locks and gave her head a rub before concentrating on his task. He felt little to no drain from his exercise so he tried to also practice the ancient language alphabet in his head. Fifteen minutes later Hermione awoke again. She looked to Harry and smiled wide.

"Hey there, I'm gonna go use the loo and wash up. Then we can go to your place?" Hermione said happily.

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

"Um could you clear a path?" She said smiling.

Harry looked to the room with the flying books and rotating pictures and sheepishly grinned.

"Oh I forgot," he said innocently before everything started to glide back to its original spot.

"Thanks," She said as she made her way towards the bathroom to freshen up. Harry just laid in bed and waited for her. About ten minutes later she came through the door. She went straight for the closet and rummaged around for some clothes before deciding on a pair of grey jeans and a black shirt with a blue flannel over it. She shooed Harry from the room as she got dressed. She signaled it was okay for him to enter the room and Harry opened the door to a bright eye and bushy haired Hermione all ready to go.

"I'm going to call mum on the phone to let her know. Then we can get going," she said with a smile. The pair made their way down the stairs and to the phone. Harry waited while Hermione asked her mum and she got permission.

"Okay Harry lets go! I'm so excited to see what Dumbledore's manor looks like!" She exclaimed Harry gave out a small laugh before calling for Fawkes. He answered the summons and flashed them back home. Then immediately, they were standing in the library. Hermione looked star struck and Immediately grabbed the closest book only to be met with disappointment as the contents were blank.

"Oh sorry Hermione, only Dumbledore and I can read certain books. The more common and safer ones are free to read though," He replied to the unasked question. She looked a bit disappointed before grabbing a different book. This time containing words that she could not read.

"Ugh Harry! Is this the ancient language?" She asked with annoyance.

"Yes it is! I would read it to you but I have to practice some more before then," he said laughing. He then went to another shelf and plucked a book from its resting place.

"Here we go, Hogwarts a history first edition," he said handing the shocked girl the rare tome.

"There are only a hundred of these left! This must be worth a fortune!" She exclaimed as she reached to receive it. She opened it and begun reading.

"Hey I'm going to fetch you some breakfast. I'll be right back," he said heading for the stairs. Hermione sat and absorbed the books knowledge while Harry asked the House elf for a small meal of porridge while drinking his supplement potions. He came back down the stairs and sat the bowl next to her.

" _Merlin she looks cute, so absorbed in that book,"_ he thought. She recognized his presence and looked up toward Harry and gave him a bright smile.

"Thanks Harry," she said as she begun to dig into her porridge and continued to read. After she had finished up Harry decided to give her a tour. He pulled her away from her book and up the stairs and begun to show her around.

"It's a beautiful home, but it looks and feels disconnected. If you know what I mean?" Hermione said.

"Hmm?" Harry asked.

"Like there aren't any pictures on the wall or any personal items. Just the necessities," She said.

"Dumbledore doesn't really have any family. And what he does have… it's just not something he'd want to see everyday," Harry replied tentatively.

"He has you Harry," she said peering into his emerald orbs.

"Yeah he does. He always had," He replied.

The two made their way to the outside garden and small lake.

"I've never explored around here," Harry said as she slipped her hand into his.

"That's okay we'll discover it together," she said as she motioned him to lead the way. as the two began walking the grounds there was a small breeze in the summer air as the two took in the sights of gene far away mountains. There were flowers along the lake varying in color.

"They are so beautiful," she said bending down to smell a beautiful purple flower.

"They don't compare to you," he blurted out without thinking.

"Haryyyy stop, don't flatter me. I know I'm plain," she said blushing a deep red.

"Hey don't say that. I don't know anyone as beautiful as you. Inside and out. You tell me another person who would help me defeat Lord Voldemort from taking the philosophers stone or help me hunt down a basilisk as big as a dragon. And Hermione you're beautiful on the outside too. Your hair as soft as silk and eyes that capture my attention no matter where I am. So stop please," he said defensively.

"Harryyyy stop," She said hiding her face. Harry moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey just being honest," he said pulling her close.

"Yeah I know, you're too gryffindor to lie," she said snuggling into him. Harry enjoyed the close contact and the warmth on the inside she made him feel. They sat there for minutes unknown enjoying the comfort. The breeze of the wind and nature around them filling them with tranquility that was rare for someone who had Harry's life. The two friends sat in a comfortable silence both absorbed in their thoughts.

" _What's up with Harry lately? He's a lot more… physical. And warm and even more caring. He shows an interest in my interests and he's.. really sweet."_ Hermione thought to herself.

" _Why can't I keep my hands off of her? Why do I crave the physical contact? Why is every word she says the most important thing ever said? Her smiles giving me butterflies and she takes my breath away everyday. My chest gets tight and the only thing I can say is her name."_ Harry thought.

The two sat in mystery to what the other was thinking. The day was melting away too fast for Harry and he decided the two should get some lunch. Harry got to his feet and offered his hand to Hermione who took it and he pulled her to her feet. He kept the hand as the two made their way back towards the house. The friends opened the door and took a seat in the living room. Suddenly Fawkes appeared his claw holding a note. Harry took the note from the majestic bird and begun to read it.

 _Dear Harry and Hermione,_

 _Harry and Hermione, If you so wish I'm extending an invitation to lunch to you both at the Hog's Head. It is the tavern owned by my brother. If you wish to join us please both hold on to the parchment and say butterbeer._

 _Sincerely A.D_

Harry looked to Hermione and the silently agreed to join the Dumbledore's for lunch. They both held the parchment and repeated the phrase and they were whisked away. Moments later the appeared in an old tavern. Harry looked around the empty tavern and saw the cobwebs lining the corners. He saw an empty bar and immediately he drew his wand. He motioned to Hermione to keep quiet while he lurked around the bar. Harry saw a door and heard voices, slowly he peered inside. He saw his master talking to to what had to have been Aberforth. Even in his old age Harry could recognize him from his younger self.

"Oh Harry! Quite the stealthy entrance! Had I not been expecting you, you would've caught me off guard. Did miss Granger come?" Dumbledore said. The sadness from his voice a bit less than this morning.

"Yeah She is, I wanted to check it out first to make sure it was safe," Harry said motioning for Hermione to come in. Harry took in the sight of Aberforth, he looked a hundred times worse than Dumbledore did this morning. Like a man who did not care if he lived or died.

"This is my brother Aberforth," Dumbledore told the two teens.

"Pleased to meet you sir, I'm Harry Potter. This is my best friend Hermione Granger" Harry said extending a hand.

"Oh yes I've heard much about you, please have a seat," Aberforth replied shaking Harry's hand.

Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she took it, afterwards Harry took the seat next to her. The two helped themselves to the sandwich's on the table. Dumbledore inquired about their morning and Harry told him about the grounds and the flowers which brought a small smile from Dumbledore which brightened the otherwise sadness that permeated the room. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks at one another before Harry slowly reached forward with a tendril from his mind and towards Hermione's. He saw her mind, no walls to guard it. He carefully entered her mind, making sure not to delve into her memory's or desires and only to her thoughts.

" _Oh god what do I do?"_ Harry heard Hermione's inner voice.

" _Hey Hermione, this room, maybe not the best idea, they have some stuff to work out,"_ Harry said into Hermione's mind. Suddenly Hermione's eyes went wide and she jumped out of her seat. Harry was quick to respond.

" _Hermione, it's me Harry I'm just talking to you in your mind. Just something I was trying out,"_ Harry said into Hermione's mind.

"Oh it was just a spider, terrified of bugs," she said to Dumbledore's questioning gaze. Dumbledore let out a small chuckle.

"Isn't that Mr. Weasley's fear," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Nobody likes bugs sir," Hermione said sitting back down.

" _Harry! You scared the crap out of me! Oh and yeah you're right we should probably go,"_ Hermione thought.

"Um sir, would it be alright if Hermione and I pardoned ourselves and went shopping? See Hermione has to get her school supplies still," Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Of course Harry, you may call upon Fawkes to transport you for the remainder of the day," Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you sir," Harry said rising from his chair as the pair made their way towards the exit. The two exited the bar to be greeted with a sunny hogsmeade. Both were in surprise for the difference as the two had only seen the town in the winter covered by snow.

"Oh wow I had no idea we were in hogsmeade," Hermione said to Harry looking around at the shops.

"Me neither," Harry said slowly taking her hand and leading them down the street.

"This year we will be allowed to come here for visits, the only time I've seen it was on the way to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Me too, it has me excited. I've also gotten an idea," Harry said.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, What's your idea Harry?" Hermione asked as curiously shone through her eyes.

"Well you've heard of the shrieking shack right?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's considered one of the most haunted places in the magical world, noises and screams were said to be heard over 10 years ago," she recited from a history book.

"Well yeah, I think that's a load of rubbish so I plan to buy the property and build something on it. Maybe a small shop or just a place to hang out but I think I would like to use the Potter fortune to leave a mark here. I don't think the money would be best wasting away in my vault," Harry said excitement evident on his face.

"That's a good idea Harry, what would you put there?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe a restaurant, we have a lot of taverns and there's puddlefoots, but there isn't a nice place to eat. The three broomsticks is just for drinks. I could put a private room in the back and an apartment above the restaurant. It would be a nice source of income and a place to go on the hogsmeade weekends," Harry said.

"Oh a restaurant! A place were students could take each other on dates!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Harry said laughing.

"I'll have to send a letter to my accountant manager about setting up the purchase and all of the building and demolition. But it won't be very hard, Account Master Steel is one of the smartest I've met," Harry said.

"Oh fun! That'll be so cool," she said.

The two continued their way through the town that they never really got a look at and peered through the shops windows. They stopped in at a book store which immediately enticed Hermione. She looked through books of history and spell theory, telling Harry how helpful they would be for her upcoming classes. Despite Hermione's protests, Harry bought her the books.

"Harry don't waste your money on me!" She said as the were exiting the store.

"Hermione please, it's an investment. The next time you need to save me or the school you might need something you learn in there. You're my friend and I want you to have these books so shush it's not a waste," he said laughing pointing to the books.

"Well, thank you," She said smiling at him.

"You're welcome," he said smiling and grasping her hand. The pair wondered around hogsmeade for a few more hours but nothing really caught their eye. The two just enjoyed walking with one another. Eventually Hermione decided she wanted to go back and see Harry's room. So the pair called for Fawkes and he took them back to the manor. They appeared in Harry's room. Hermione looked around the dark red room, very enticed by his bookshelf that housed 5 books, these books were the ones he chose to study and he was slowly filling it up. The balcony on the left wall near the perch with a small table outside overlooking the grounds.

"That's new, I guess Master Dumbledore added it in. More likely a house elf," Harry said to her.

"Well you defiantly need some photos and stuff to decorate but it's beautiful," she said making her way towards his bathroom.

"Oh my god Harry your bathroom is the size of my bedroom!" She said looking at the bright bathroom with the large tub and everything else it had to offer. Eventually they made their way back towards the bedroom and sat on Harry's large mattress. The two talked about Aberforth and the town of hogsmeade. They also spoke of Harry's new business venture and possible ideas for the decorations and themes. Also on what kind of food he would serve there. He wanted it to be a little more upscale than pub food, but nothing that broke the piggy bank either. Harry thought a place offering pizza and pasta would be a nice addition to the magical world, they did not have these things but muggle food would sell. A small Italian middle class restaurant would be a good change of pace and open up wizards and witches to muggle ways they might enjoy. It'll have casual lunches and more upscale dinners. Hermione thought it was a great idea. The two laid close to each other, Hermione started to lay her head onto Harry's shoulder. And Harry welcomed the contact. The twos talking grew softer and soon they drifted off to sleep.

 _He was in a house. It was bright and there wasn't any furniture. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione. She looked a few years older and a little more developed. She was carrying a box in and Harry made his way over to her to get the box. He took the box from her hands and She she let out a sigh of relief._

" _Thanks love, oh I can't wait for us to get this place decorated! I like it! Big but still homey," Hermione said with the largest smile across her face._

" _I know what you mean love," He replied._

 _The two continued to unpack the boxes around the house. A while later the two retired to the bedroom were a mattress laid on the floor. As they plopped onto the mattress, Harry begun to close his eyes. He felt something around his midsection and slip into his pants grasping his 'other wand' and beginning to stroke it. Harry enjoyed the sensation and arched his back._

" _Hey Harry, I'm horny love," Hermione whispered._

Suddenly Harry's eyes shot open, his excitement of the dream evident. He looked to Hermione and suddenly his cheeks were hot. He looked away from her and tried to close his eyes.

"Harry, hey, what time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Oh hey, it's 6:30pm," Harry said looking to the clock.

"Mmm Okay, What do ya wanna do?" Hermione said, the sleep wearing off.

"Hmm I don't know, wanna get some dinner?" Harry asked her.

"I guess, not been hungry but I'm craving some sweets!" She said.

The two made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Harry sat Hermione down at the table and then took a seat himself. Harry then was awarded with the house elf.

"What would you like young master?" It asked.

"Could we get some sweets?" Harry replied.

"Of course Master," it said, snapping it's fingers and a cake and multiple pastries appeared on the table.

"Anything else Master?" It asked.

"A glass of milk for the each of us," Harry said.

The elf once again snapped its fingers, a glass appeared and milk came from the kitchen and filled the glass. Then the elf was gone.

"Who was that?" Hermione said, eyes glued to the confections.

"One Of Dumbledore's elf's," Harry replied, helping himself to a slice of the chocolate cake.

"Oh I've never heard of them," she said also grabbing a slice, mentally telling herself to look them up later.

The two sat there and enjoyed the meal together. Harry mentally berated himself, knowing this wasn't a healthy option. However he knew that Dumbledore would insist that he enjoyed something in life like sweets. The cake was delicious and the treacle tart rivaled Hogwarts's. The two finished eating and stayed in their chairs, belly aching.

"Oh Merlin I ate too much," they said in sync. Then they both broke into laughter. Which quickly ended as all of the motion was hurting their full stomachs. They laid in silence waiting for their digestive systems to go to work.

 _ **Meanwhile at the burrow…**_

On a small piece of land was a hovel, a family was enjoying lounging by the fire inside. The twins were up in their room doing God knows what. Ginny was writing in her very normal diary and Ronald was playing chess with Percy who, for once, wasn't working. Arthur and Molly sat in the living room going over their bills and financials. Suddenly their was a soft knock on the door.

"I'll get it mum!" Ginny yelled.

Ginny rose from her seat and made her way towards the door. She opened the door to a saddened Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh Miss Weasley, May I speak to your mother or father?" She said.

" Mum, Dad! The professor is here to talk to you!" Ginny yelled.

The Professor walked into the messy home and towards the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry for the mess Minerva! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Molly said happily.

"I'm afraid the pleasure isn't mine, may I sit down?" Minerva said with sadness evident on her face. Molly nodded and Minerva took a seat at the table.

"I'm sure you know about Ronald's academic performance theses past two years?" Minerva said to the parents.

"Why yes! We know he's not an outstanding student, but he's okay." Molly said.

"Well that just isn't the case, he did horrible last year and the only reason we didn't fail him is because we don't fail first years, we sent him a letter home to you about it. And again this year he did horrible. He was the worst in his class and has failed the school year. Normally he'd just repeat the year. But In this instance Ronald is on a Hogwarts scholarship. The terms of the scholarship were that he was to pass with at least an acceptable grade and was to once finished give back to the school in either monetary or services. Well while I'd love to give him another chance because I know he has it in him. However there are other people who are in dire need of the limited scholarships. The Headmaster said we can't afford to not allow the opportunity of an education to children who would take advantage of it for those who squander it. So the scholarship has now been revoked. You can continue his education but as you know the Hogwarts tuition is G10,700. There are payment plans and ways to earn money at Hogwarts." She said gravely.

The two parents sat shocked. Ronald had lied to them about his performance. They thought for a moment about what they could do.

"We really don't have the money at all. Arthur just got his pay cut very badly. He's only making G4,400 a year now. The department is getting serious cuts," Molly said sadly.

"Well as we both know, Ronald must complete his OWL's to carry a wand. You may homeschool him and he will be eligible to take the tests next summer. If he passes he can carry a wand. There are other schools as well. I know he will be the first of your family not to graduate from Hogwarts. However any education is better than none," Minerva said.

"We'll have to see, we don't have the money for any school right now. We'll get by," Arthur said.

Minerva nodded and the three talked for a while longer. Before she took her leave. The parents called Ronald into the room and informed him of the situation. He was told he was to get a job to help save up for his own education. His parents would match any money he made as long as they could. Ron was to say the least very angry.

 _ **A/N it's been quite some time since my last update. I've been going through some medical issues that are starting to clear up. But yeah no worries story is still in full swing. Thanks for the messages I've received asking for an update haha appreciated. I'll see If I can get another chapter up this weekend. I have zero plans so I might just go ahead and binge write for 15-16 hours. Okay until next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I've changed up Hogwarts for my own purposes. They start at age 12 and it's only a 5 year minimum and the last two are the equivalent of a bachelors**_

 **Chapter VI**

Harry awoke early in the morning, ready to start his training. But before he could start he knew he had to write a letter to his financial manager about his interest of the plot of land the shrieking shack resided on.

 _Dear Account Master Steel,_

 _I had an idea about a possible business venture yesterday evening. I wish to acquire the property that the shrieking shack sits upon. Please require it at any cost, however I want you to low-ball them first. I wish to build a restaurant there, so I'll also need to be in contact with some of the goblin builders. I understand they're the best in the world. Please work quick! If we could open before the new school year that would be perfect, I know you can do it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lord Potter_

Harry finished the letter and called Fawkes to deliver the letter to his office personally. Harry then made his way towards the kitchen to get his breakfast. Harry ate his eggs, potatoes, and sausage and then drunk the assortment of potions delivered by the elf. Harry then made his way to the gym area for a quick workout. The workout was tough but Harry managed to finish it in a little over an hour, he then made his way upstairs for a quick shower and then he'd make his way down towards the library for his studying. The shower was a relief and it gave Harry a pep in his step making his way downstairs. Harry opened up one of the larger spell books and begun to sift through it and composing a mental list of all the spells he thought might be useful. He looked for spells to incapacitate, bind, and even kill his opponents, anything that would be useful in his fight for the light. The morning was a success as within an hour Harry had more than 30 spells he wanted to learn, he decided he would stop for now so he didn't overwhelm himself. Dumbledore strode down the stairs, still an air of grief over him.

"Good morning Harry my boy! I have a few things to instruct you on and then we can get to our sparing." Dumbledore said with a small smile. Harry nodded and paid attention to his Master. Dumbledore then told Harry the story about the time he fought Grindelwald in vivid detail. He wanted Harry to know what it was going up against a dark lord, wand to wand, without any help. The mind was the greatest tool, however that didn't mean raw power wasn't a factor. But Dumbledore assured him he had power to spare and the mind and repetition would be his main focuses. Afterwards the two made their way to the dueling room. To start Harry was to warm up with a few spells at the targets. Harry practiced his new spells and worked to consistently use them. After an hour of warmup Dumbledore motioned for the battle to begin. The two looked to each other, directly into each other's eyes. Waiting for the first strike. Dumbledore fired a nasty looking red curse that hissed through the air. Harry easily side stepped it and shot back a rapid chain of spells. Dumbledore older in age shielded them without a problem. Already Harry was on the move running to his right shooting a smoke charm at his feet. Harry could feel the spells wizzing past his body as Dumbledore's spells just missed their mark. Harry shot a white spell at Dumbledore through the smoke and with more than a little luck it hit the Headmaster in his flank. Harry's run through the smoke ended and he rolled and took aim at the oblivious Headmaster who was dealing with his very new case of blindness. Harry shot a strong bludgeoning curse at the old mans feet, followed by three bone breakers to the spots he guessed most likely he would move. The bludgeoning struck true and Dumbledore was tumbling to the ground but before his decent was over he was hit square In the chest with a bone breaking curse. A large crack echoed throughout the room as the old man groaned. Harry was so surprised at his Master's defeat that he immediately shot a binding spell towards the broken man. Harry, smile upon his face. Made his way toward his master. Once closer he saw the extent of his injuries and begun to worry.

"Sir, sir! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said with worry

"Oh Harry, you got me! May have been some luck I'm afraid but nonetheless. I'm going to have to start going a bit harder on you. You've earned it. I am afraid you broke a couple of my bones. Shall we go to the hospital?" Dumbledore said, much to happy with a man with multiple broken bones. Harry let go of his bindings and picked up Dumbledore to his feet. Harry then levitated him up the stairs and called Fawkes. A moment later he was standing in front of a reception desk at a hospital.

"Hello reason for visit?" The young blonde said.

"Oh um, just a little spell accident. Few broken bones." Harry said nervously. The reception looked up and saw the pair.

"Oh Lord Potter! And Professor Dumbledore!, we'll get you in a room right away" she said with awe. She motioned for them to follow and they obliged. Down the bright and clean hallways of the hospital they made their way towards the spell damage department. The Professor was laid down on the bed and within a few minutes two medwizards were in the room.

"Oh I am sorry about the wait, what happened Headmaster? I'm healer Shepherd by the way" The tall lanky man asked.

"Oh I was training my new apprentice here, and it seems I have to start going a bit harder on him" Dumbledore chuckled before grimacing in pain.

"Oh, Lord Potter did this to you? What did he hit you with?" Healer Shepherd said with some surprise.

"A bludgeoning curse and a bone breaker sir" Harry replied

"Okay then, simple mending. We'll prescribe you a few potions for pain and healing. You should be fine in a few weeks" Healer Shepherd said. He then ran a diagnostic spell over the Headmaster and made a few notes. The Headmaster had suffered a fractured collarbone and bruised fibula. The two nodded and the healer went to fetch the proper papers for the potions.

"Um sir, I'm confused. The spell said that a bone breaker wouldn't take more than a week to heal" Harry asked

"Well Harry, healing is greatly dependent on magic. Now at my age I'm slowing down and after being hit with a lot of bone breakers and other things to cause me harm. I'm more brittle now." Dumbledore replied to his young disciple. Harry nodded noting what this meant, his master wouldn't be around forever and if something arouse in a few years and Dumbledore continued to decline. It would fall on him. A few minutes later Healer Shepherd came back with the potion prescription and the two were free to leave. Harry called for Fawkes and the two flashed back to the manor. They sat in the sunny sitting room and Harry helped his master to his chair. He gave the elf the prescription and asked him to get the potion and to administer it to Dumbledore at the required times. Harry sat down across from Dumbledore who rested in the large plush red chair and the two talked about the dual and how Harry could improve. Then they talked on a more personal level. Harry asked how his Master was holding up about the news to his sister.

"If I'm to be honest Harry, it's brought back some painful memories. I was distracted during the dual and I'd tell you to never let that happen. However it is uncontrollable sometimes" Dumbledore said with sadness. Harry nodded and went to the kitchen to fetch the pair some tea. He came back with a kettle and two cups. He poured out the two cups and levitated one over to his Master wordlessly. Dumbledore nodded his thanks before sipping on the hot beverage with relief. The two sat and Dumbledore inquired about his studies and about his spell knowledge. He told Harry he would come up with an assigned spell list by the end of the week. Their conversation was disrupted by the owl who flew through the open window delivering two letters to Harry and one to Dumbledore. Harry looked at the two letters, one obviously from Master Steel as it had his personal stamp. The other was from Ron. Harry decided to read the one from his friend first. He tore open the envelope and started to read the parchment.

 _Hey Harry,_

 _Hey Harry, I'm sorry I haven't wrote to you this year. And I'll be honest I just hate writing. But that doesn't mean I don't want to. I have some bad news, I'm not going to be coming back to Hogwarts, I lost my scholarship because of how bad I've been doing. Mum and dad are really mad at me and I have to get a job to try to go to Hogwarts next year. It's going to be our 3_ _rd_ _year and I'm not going to be there for you mate, I'm sorry. I'll write more, but I know it's not the same. I have to get a job before the school year starts, but I know it will never be enough._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ron_

Harry read the letter in surprise, he knew Ron wasn't a star student but he didn't think it was that bad. Harry decided he'd read the other letter before coming up with a possible reply. It would hurt not having one of their trio, Ron was the comedy relief. Harry set Ron's letter to the side and proceeded to open up the letter from Master Steel.

 _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _I received your inquiry this morning when I came into my office. I immediately contacted some of my people and found out the property was owned by the town. I set a meeting with them and we discussed your estate purchasing it. Originally they were asking for G51,000 which I said was outrageous considering the supposed haunting and that the property is just a drain on the town. I made the argument that the new business will generate revenue, especially if it's owned by Harry Potter. It'll attract tourists wanting a glimpse into your life. So after some argument I got you a much better price. We've purchased the property for G36,000. The deed has been transferred to your account and all is set for construction. Incased with this letter is a portkey to the new property, waiting for you there are the builders and designers who will work tirelessly until your vision is complete._

 _Account Master Steel_

Harry looked in the envelope and saw the golden key which he could feel the connection to the property.

"Um sir, I have some family business to attend to. Would it be okay if I go? Will you be okay without me?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes it's alright, I'm happy you're doing some management work and building your economic knowledge, history is only so valuable" Dumbledore said with a small smile. Harry nodded and said goodbye before grabbing his portkey and immediately sucked through a tube and suddenly standing on the land of the shrieking shack. The property about 3 acres in area was much more than he needed. However he was sure he could find something to do with it. Harry immediately saw smoke and he started walking towards it. When he reached it he found a camp, tents were pitched and a few fires going. Goblins inhabited the camp. One of the goblins reached him immediately.

"Oh Lord Potter, So soon? Okay first off I'm head builder Gobs. So to start how about we give the shack a little tour?" Builder Gobs said

"Oh um okay, good idea" Harry replied. The goblin nodded and the two made their way towards the shack. Once reaching the door the builder waved a hand and the door peeked open. The two made their way inside. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. Harry and builder Gobs looked around the place, there wasn't much. Harry walked towards the back room but he immediately pulled back behind the corner.

"Gobs! I heard breathing!" Harry said in a whisper. Harry then drew his wand and looked over to where he heard the figure. Once Harry peaked over he saw a fast jet red spell come barreling toward him. He immediately shot his head back behind the wall for cover.

 _"It's a real dual, what I've been training for"_ Harry thought, determined to put his training to practice. Harry stepped out from the corner to face the man. The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with grey. The man upon seeing Harry turned even more pale, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Harry took the opportunity to cast bindings and a stunner on the man. Both hit their mark and he was unconscious and bound magically. Harry levitated the man outside before regrouping with head builder Gob. Harry explained to him how he found him and stunned him, all the builder could say was bring him to Dumbledore. The two then talked about the plans. Fully demolish the building and build on top of it. A large dining area with booths and tables, a large bar. One office for the day-to-day manager and another office for Harry. A large kitchen and basement for food storage. And a back room for Harry to do business in through the kitchen. On the second floor their would be a small apartment with a bedroom, bathroom, small kitchen, and a small sitting area. Harry could use it if he needed a place to stay for a little bit. In the back there would be a sitting area outside where the gardeners could plant flowers around the restaurant and make it look nice. The inside color scheme would be a warm brown with dark hardwood floors. Lots of windows for natural light. All was set for Harry, builder Gob said to come back in a week or so and they would be done or close to complete. Harry was surprised at how quick it could be set up but nonetheless nodded. Then the two talked about how much this would cost him.

 _ **A/N so after some consideration I've decided to go in a completely different direction with this story. I'll be keeping some of the key themes which are my own brand of mental magic which I very much like, my romance themes because, and the master-apprenticeship theme. You'll see some recurring characters possibly but the new story will be set in 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **year after the dark lord has returned. The story may lose some of its innocence and light heartedness but worry not. What I'll be doing is replacing this story with 5 new chapters and reposting this story as a separate story that I'll update, albeit not as often. So if you still like this story it will still be here and it will be getting some updates. This hurts to do but I know I can do better than this, this has given me a good idea of what I want to do. Thanks for all of the support and prepare for the grand opening of my new story (that'll replace this one, this one to be reposted). So now I'll post what I have done of chapter 6 because this probably won't be revisited for a long time. This chapter has not been edited for spelling and grammar. Nor is it anywhere near to complete**_


	7. Chapter 6 completed

_**I decided to post the rest of chapter 6! I will be posting to this story more even though my new story is taking precedence and I'd highly recommend it! This story will get updates few and far between and as I said my new story will be updated 1-2 times a week. But do enjoy this very short ending to the last chapter**_

Harry returned to the manor with his prisoner in tow. The sight of an injured Dumbledore greeted him as he entered the main sitting room.

"Sir! I was checking out my property in Hogsmede and I came upon him. He attacked me when I entered the shack." Harry said while levitating the body towards his master. Dumbledore looked at the man and suddenly recognition dawned on his face and he stood. Dumbledore grimaced in pain at his sudden rise but nonetheless he made his way over to the man to get a closer look. The headmaster bent low to get a look at his face and his mouth hung agape.

"My word I can't believe it! Harry release him and bring him forward from slumber" Dumbledore commanded. Harry, did as his master told and released the bindings and his spell on the man. Soon enough he begun to stir and his eyes were greeted with those he could remember for a lifetime.

 _"Lily"_ he thought with great sadness. " _No, it cannot be. She's dead, he's dead."_ he thought.

"Remus, I had wondered what had become of you. I had searched and searched for you. So you could be a part of Harry's life. But it seemed that you had disappeared. And I'll admit, at one point I wondered if you had died and my search had ceased." Dumbledore explained with a small smile of seeing an old friend. Remus for his part was star struck at the sight of the old headmaster. Then he turned to Harry and his face once again paled at the sight of his best friend's son after 14 years.

"I thought you were him. You look so much like him, except your eyes. You have Lily's eyes." Remus whispered in awe. Remus continued to look Harry up and down with a mix of happiness and disbelief evident. Harry in turn looked upon Remus, confused as to what he should feel for the man. Eventually Harry decided to offer his hand to the man. Remus looked at Harry's hand, part of him relived and the other part of him without a doubt wished for more. Nonetheless Remus took Harry's hand with both of his own and held it for a second before speaking.

"I swear upon my life and magic I will be there for you, from now, until I take my dying breath" Remus swore as Harry could feel magic bonding Remus to his words. Harry was taken aback by his declaration but had a feeling of warmth pass through him at feeling the love of another. Harry then surprised them all by hugging Remus. He hugged him for the loss of his best friends, for the loss Harry knew as well. The two shared the moment a minute longer before breaking the contact. Remus looked at Harry, his eyes almost bursting from happiness that he felt. Happiness he had not felt in years.

"I think it will be an honor to get to know you if my father thought of you as one of his best friends" Harry said with a true smile. Remus's eyes continued to shine at the praise and besides them nearly forgotten Dumbledore smiled so hard that it was worth the pain he felt both physically and mentally. The three took a seat while Remus told the story of his life. After the deaths of Lily and James, Remus had moved to Greece. He explained that after their deaths his condition had become hard to control and he was growing more and more unstable. After that he worked many jobs in the muggle world to support himself. A few years later he had himself somewhat under control and wanted to see Harry. But he no longer had the money to return to Britain. He explained that he worked hard to get enough money and he eventually did. But when he had gotten back to the UK he caught the scent of the one who had bitten him. Greyback, Remus infiltrated his pack to attempt to get close to the alpha and take his revenge. However after years of hard work had gone to waste when his attempt on Greyback nearly killed him. Remus had to flee and remain hidden so that Greyback wouldn't be able to find him. Remus explained that he could never try to find Harry while he was being pursued. The years in between were of Remus running and fighting for his life against Greyback's pack and trying to find enough money to buy the wolfsbane potion each month which was incredibly pricey. Then he was taking refuge when the shrieking shack had intruders and he had met Harry.

"That was some very good dueling as well Harry. Your father… he would be so proud. He was always top of the class when it came to dueling, he was a force to be reckoned with. Even Voldemort had trouble fighting off your father. They had dueled twice and both times James managed to escape with his life. Which is a big accomplishment, to this day if he had a few more years I think he could have beaten Voldemort. He was but twenty years old and had only his Hogwarts education. Had he taken up an apprenticeship with a master dueler I think even Voldemort would find himself hard press to challenge." Remus concluded with a reminiscent look upon his face. Soon the conversation turned towards James and Lily, Harry asked many questions about his deceased parents and Harry couldn't have been happier that someone who knew so much was there to give him a lot of the answers that he had always wanted. It wasn't like meeting his parents but it was as close as he'd ever get until he crossed the vail into death. The three talked for hours until the sun set.

"So I'm going to have to find a place to stay, and maybe tomorrow we could pick this up again? I'd like to get to know you Harry." Remus asked hopefully.

" nonsense Remus, you can stay with Harry and I. You can transfigure yourself a bed for now but we'll find you a more permanent solution. I do believe Harry is building an apartment above his new business, I'm sure he would offer it to you. Right Harry?" Dumbledore said kindly.

"For sure Remus, you could stay above the Restaurant when it's completed and you can stay here until it's ready" Harry said.

"I can't guys, it's too much" Remus said thankfully.

"Nonsense Remus, please?" Harry asked. Remus looked into Harry's eyes and new just like his mother he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay Harry, but I'll be paying you rent because my pride won't allowed me to squat" Remus said.

"That's fair" Harry said with a smile. With that Harry went up to bed after helping his master up the stairs and telling Remus goodnight. He laid upon his soft bed and closed his eyes drifting into the darkness.


End file.
